Every Saint Needs An Angel
by Alliecat29
Summary: Boston was Sierra's chance to prove to her parents that she could handle herself. That is, until she almost kills herself drinking during her college graduate party. AA classes, detox, this girl can't get a break. Much less the fact that two Irish boys seem drawn to her. One in particular. Can she finally let someone in? Follows Boondock one. MurphyxOC M for alcohol, violence, etc.
1. Give Me Love

**A/N: Well, welcome to my Boondock Saints story! Not gonna say much up here other than this isn't much more than an introductory chapter. And unlike all my other stories, this one won't have a Polyvore collection to accompany it. It just...didn't feel like it needed it. **

**Other than that, there isn't much to say. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
**Give me Love - Ed Sheeran  
I see Fire - Ed Sheeran

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING other than the names not recognized as characters from the actual Boondock Saints movies. **

* * *

**Sierra**

This was pointless. Why was she here?

"Hi, I'm Candice," There's a chorus of 'Hi Candice' before she continues, "And I'm an alcoholic."

Don't sound too excited about that now California.

Sierra's AA class or whatever it is, consisted of six members. They've downsized for "better results".

There was Geoff, who was an ex-marine now for about five years since he retired and turned to drinking to help with PTSD. Almost drank himself dead. He's your basic skin-head, tanned skin, somewhat muscular, (The alcohol has brought on some more chubbiness that he once didn't have.), brown eyes, black hair, drove a dodge challenger. Douche bag.

There was Candice who was your basic rich Californian daughter. Parents had some major income, she came to Boston for a new start, hadn't worked a day in her life. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fake boobs, got in a drunk driving accident. This was her punishment. (She made Sierra's lip curl.)

There was Lou, who was an older man, creep if you asked Sierra. He always wore jeans and wife beaters, had a beer belly, and was balding at the top of his head. He beat his wife within an inch of her life and got fifteen years in prison and this class as punishment.

There's Carol who's a mother of two very rebellious teenagers, almost on the edge of adulthood now and spend most of their time either at rock shows or smoking in cemeteries. She's got brown crinkly hair, tired green eyes, and more times than not wears floral dresses, cardigans, and sandals. (She's in Boston for Christ's sake, the Southies no less. Sneakers are a requirement.)

You've got Peter who's just a father who left his family due to the fact that he and his wife fought one too many times and decided a divorce was in order. He's morbidly obese, wears cargo shorts, polo's, and Nikes. He just got out of rehab for some sort of drug and alcoholism because he drank his weight at a party and passed out and didn't wake up.

And then there's Sierra. She moved out from her parent's house when she was eighteen to attend MIT before dropping out after her bachelor's was achieved. She's got thick black wavy hair, wild green eyes (her father often referred to them as emeralds), and pasty pale skin. One night before she dropped out of college, she drank her friends under the table, not remembering the rest of the night. Imagine her surprise when she woke up in detox the next morning and with a court order the next day. She was sentenced to Alcoholics Anonymous classes for the next seven months and would submit to a blood test every month.

"Very nice Candice." The little blonde twig nods and bows before taking her seat next to Sierra again. The two were so different, like night and day. Candice wore colors, stood at a nice 5'5, and was real curvy. While Sierra was less lucky in the curves, (She was lucky enough to fill a B cup), and barely filled a size five jeans with a size three foot. She stood at a short 4'11 and wore mostly gray and black. Candice worse sandals and heels, while Sierra wore black studded combat boots that she hardly ever bothered to lace up all the way.

"Would you like to go next Sierra?" Said girl looked at their instructor before shaking her head.

"Pass." She mumbles, and Candice rolls her eyes as everyone groans.

"You've passed for the past month and a half Short-stack. C'mon, take a chance; let us get to know you." Geoff says, leaning forward across their circle and setting his arms on his knees. Sierra stares at him long and hard before rolling her eyes and shoving her purse under her chair and walking up to the podium.

"What do I say? 'Hi I'm Sierra and I almost drank myself dead'?" Geoff winced and she holds a hand up to him. "Sorry, no offense." He shakes his head, mumbling a; "None taken." And the instructor nods.

"Usually you talk about yourself, or describe how the past few days have gone for you." She encourages, pushing some orange…err…red hair behind an ear and crossing a leg as she leans back in her chair excitedly. Sierra sighs.

"Well, I like Nirvana, Guns n' Roses, real concert junkie. The past week was rather boring for me, between being a waitress and working a register at a bookstore, not really much time to drink anymore. I guess that's a good thing." Sierra shrugs after a few seconds of silence and they applaud her, quietly and slowly as she goes back to her seat.

"Alright now, everyone pick a partner, we're going to finish off with the trust fall exercise we always do, and meet again next week." Sierra sighs as Candice clutches her arm.

"I got Sierra!" She cheers, and the mention woman rolls her eyes as the blonde drags her to her feet as they push all the chairs and bags to the walls of the room and spread out, Candice's back to Sierra.

"Alright guys, ready?" Sierra refrains from rolling her eyes.

"This is so stupid." She mumbles but holds her arms out for Candice to fall into.

"And, fall!" The instructor calls out, and Sierra grins as she sidesteps Candice, making the blonde crash to the floor.

"Whoops! Sorry, I thought you were closer." Sierra apologizes as she helps up the spoiled Californian.

"No, it's alright. Your turn." Sierra instantly clams up as they switch positions and she fully expects Candice to let her fall to the ground like Sierra had with her. She sighs and screws her eyes shut and pitches her weight back, anxiously awaiting the hard floor.

Imagine her surprise when she falls safely into Candice's arms and the blonde smiles down at her.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Great. Now she feels like a bitch.

"Guess not." After that was done, the instructor claps a little as everyone's grabbing their things and stacking chairs.

"Alright everyone, we'll see you next week. Sierra, could I talk to you?" She nods and stays behind as everyone else leaves, and the two are just standing there in silence for a few beats.

She feels very much like she did ten years ago when she was seventeen, low confidence, self-esteem, and often kept her hands in her hoodie pocket and head down.

She was doing the almost same exact thing now.

"I think you did really well today Sierra. You're finally opening up. Maybe next week though try to open up a little more? If you're comfortable with it." The instructor, nametag read Karen, bites her thumbnail nervously.

"Guess…I'll try…" She mumbles non-comitial and Karen nods.

"Perfect. I'll let you get home." Sierra nods.

"Bye Karen." She waves a little.

"Bye Sierra."

* * *

She's leaning against one of the poles on the subway; they call it the T here. For whatever reason, Sierra doesn't know.

She's got her walkman headphones in, Incesticide playing loudly in her ears with her hood up and purse close. Sierra makes it a point to wear her old hoodie from her teenage years, it's big, baggy, and hides just how small she really is.

She's also wearing skinny jeans, her boots, and a black t-shirt under her black three-sizes-too-big hoodie.

Her purse doesn't really have a whole lot of important things in it. Her chapstick, birth control (Taking it for regulation purposes), other medication, some pens, pencils, a few scraps of paper and some receipts, and her wallet. Which only holds her driver's license and twenty bucks.

Okay, so maybe there _are _some important things in there.

Her parents still pay for her medication and it honestly makes Sierra feel like shit. Even through two jobs, a ratty apartment, and food stamps, she can't afford her own medication.

Which just consists of her birth control, anti-depressants, and some other medication to help control her anger and anxiety.

You could say Sierra was bi-polar to an extent. Not enough to get just the medication to help regulate her mood and anxiety. But enough to require four pills a day.

Sierra sighs as she reaches her stop and makes the long walk home.

Her apartment building is around the block from a small little pub that goes by the name of McGinty's and Sierra smiles as she remembers Doc who, upon her first entrance, was the only one who wasn't trying to push alcohol into her system.

Then she told a few guys around her that she couldn't drink and they pushed ginger ale's and different variants of soda into her hands along with sometimes chips and other small snacks.

Rocco was one of them. He was extremely bummed that she couldn't drink with him and his friends, but also helped her stay away from the alcohol.

It's like sticking a diabetic child in a candy store.

Or a recovering drug addict in a room full of drugs.

Or a recovering alcoholic in a bar.

You get the picture.

Sierra was just appreciative of Doc and Rocco being her only supporters at the moment.

As Mexican Seafood is starting, Sierra looks up at the ten flights of stairs she has to climb. This apartment building was the only reason she wasn't fat yet. The only other free apartment that was relatively decent was on the top floor. Which meant the fifth.

It made it increasingly hard to move, because the doors are stupid here and the top lock you have to turn three different directions before it actually unlocks.

Sierra lives across the hall from a nice Irish old lady who often gives her cakes or pies, sometimes even cheesecakes. She's never awake enough times though to see her neighbors though. And Mrs. McDonald always says that Sierra's missing out.

It's not her fault that they're always either up really early or come home really late.

Sierra has never really been hyperaware of her surroundings, but she knows when she's being followed. It's just one of those things that you tend to notice.

Finally, she reaches the top floor and is still being followed so Sierra turns her head ever so slightly in hopes of finding out who her stalker is.

Well, in this case, it's stalker_s_. Meaning plural.

Two guys, about the same in looks and height, (are those mirroring tattoos as well?), are seemingly following her as she makes her trek to her apartment.

One's got sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes and some facial hair and is relatively tan. He's wearing a gray t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a peacoat.

The other's got much darker, more chocolate hair, same blue eyes, but his facial hair is thinner, as if he's been cutting it down. He's wearing a black shirt, jeans, boots, and a peacoat.

God were these two twins or something?

Sierra sighs and picks up her pace a little, wanting nothing more than a cup of ramen, a slice of Mrs. McDonald's carrot cake, and a good night's sleep.

She sighs and hums along to Aero Zepplin as she rummages around in her purse for her keys, mentally kicking herself when she can't find them.

Her stalkers are zoning in on her position as she finally fishes out the little silver demons and working through the lock, making sure to pull the door towards herself and unlock it, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sierra's leaning against her door, panting, out of breath, recovering from an adrenaline rush, and waiting for someone to knock on her door.

And for five minutes no one does.

Now satisfied, Sierra drops her purse on her ratty and torn up couch with mismatching cushions, and moves over to her "kitchen".

It's literally two counters, one holding a sink, a stove, and a fridge. Not three feet away is her little dining table with two chairs, (Why two? Maybe just to make herself feel not so lonely?), which is literally not three feet away from her "bedroom".

Her "bedroom" consists of one dresser, one wardrobe, and her queen sized bed from Aberdeen. No bed frame, no night stand, one lamp, a package of batteries for her walkman, and various empty packages of cigarettes.

They said she couldn't drink, they said nothing about smoking.

As for the bookshelf containing CD's, her old school phonograph from an antique store, _several _records (You'd be surprised), and various actual books, some comic books ("You can't deprive me of my Batman!"), and some photos, it's across the room against the far wall with some unpacked boxes and her dresser and wardrobe.

With what little money Sierra manages to save, she's gotten shower curtains to give the exposed showers at least _some _privacy, along with the toilet. And with a college friend's help she's managed to successfully install a washer and dryer between her bookshelf and showers.

To say it cost a fortune would be an understatement. She's still paying back the guys who had to rebuild the wall because of water damage.

Sierra sighs before rummaging around in the cabinets under the counters that are her pantry and pulls a cup of ramen and fills it with hot water. (It takes ten minutes for the cold water to stop running.) Once that's done, she sets it on the table with a fork on top to keep the steam from escaping as she changes into some raggedy sweat pants and puts a Beethoven record on the phonograph and turns it down a little. Last time she got yelled at for blasting Nevermind.

Whoops.

Though the old man down the hall was the only one that minded. No one else had.

Funny.

Sierra shakes her head and hums along with Moonlight Sonata as she slurps hungrily at her noodles before dumping the seasony water and goes into her fridge and cuts herself a slice of Mrs. McDonald's carrot cake before re-wrapping it and sitting on her bed with her paper plate and plastic fork with _Of Mice and Men _and picks up where she left off.

Sierra's head jerks up at the sound of yelling, foreign languages, and things being thrown.

It takes her a very long while before she decides that she _shouldn't _call the cops, because this isn't the first time it happened.

The first week she moved in she had and then they came back saying that this regularly happened, it was just a brotherly scuffle and she shouldn't worry.

Doesn't exactly ease her mind but whatever.

"Not my problem." She grumbles, finishing the cake and throwing away the plate and dropping the fork in the sink before marking her book and burrowing herself under her blankets.

As Moonlight Sonata ends, Sierra's eye droop shut, the sounds of fighting dwindling down to nothing.

* * *

**A/N: So! Again! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave any questions or thoughts in a review. And if you liked this feel free to favorite it and follow it so you know when I update this story.**

**See you guys around!**

**-Alice**


	2. Dear No One

**A/N: Hello again! I had to get this written and uploaded today, it wouldn't leave me alone. So this one introduces the boys, delves into Sierra's past a little, and explains a tiny bit on her drinking history. We'll dive more into that though the further this story gets. **

**So yeah, won't keep you guys any longer. Enjoy!**

**Review Replies: **

**(Guest) Jane: **Thank you, here's another update for you.

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
**Dear No One - Tori Kelly  
Titanium (Cover) - Madilyn Bailey  
Don't You Worry Child (Cover) - Madilyn Bailey

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Only my seemingly incredibly long list of OC's. **

* * *

**Sierra**

A shrill ringing jerked her out of her slumber, making Sierra snort a little and wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth before reaching over to her lamp where the phone sat.

"Hello?" She asks, trying her hardest to sound like she just woke up.

"_What time did you go to bed last night?_" Oh dear, that's Genie. Her boss.

"Uhhh…" Sierra blanches, jumping up from her bed and grabbing the phone cradle as she sits up. "I don't know…" She answers and Genie sighs.

"_I already punched you in, but get your ass over here. You're already fifteen minutes late!_" Sierra curses and realizes she doesn't have time for a shower.

"Alright, yeah. I'll be there in five minutes." And Genie hangs up with that making Sierra scream a loud; "Shit!" Before throwing her dresser drawers open along with her wardrobe looking for those nice black pants that her mom had gotten her for job interviews.

Sierra threw her shirts out of their drawers until finding a suitable black button up to go over her black tank top.

"Fuck…where are they?" She hisses, throwing the blankets everywhere, until she fumbles her black flats onto her feet and dashes to the washer and dryer where her heavy jacket is resting with her hairbrush and ring of ponytails. "So late…" She grumbles as she roughly yanks the brush through her hair and throws it up in a messy bun and shoves her arms through her coat and wraps a scarf around her neck before grabbing her purse and running out the door with that, slamming it behind her.

And being yanked back against the door.

"Oh, you're kidding me." She grumbles, before rummaging in her purse for her keys. "C'mon…c'mon…." She grumbles and the door next door opens.

"I'm tellin' ya Murph, Charlie Bronson always has rope and he ends up usin' it." A voice argues, and Sierra groans and pulls on her scarf uselessly.

"Fuck my life." She groans dropping her purse on the ground.

"Havin' trouble there lass?" Sierra looks at the two that had followed her up the stairs last night.

"Yeah, forgot my key inside, I'm already late for work, and _this_." She pulls on her scarf stuck in the door uselessly.

One of them chuckles, she's not paying any attention to who as one picks up her purse and starts rummaging through it.

"Hey!" She objects and he pulls out her keys.

"I tell ya Conn, purses…bottomless pits." He teases, unlocking her door and she pulls her scarf out of the door as he shuts and locks it again.

"Thank you. So much, but I gotta go." The two nod their heads in understanding as the one with darker hair drops the keys back in her purse and hands it over. "By the way, Sierra." She introduces, pointing at herself and the two chuckle.

"Connor." The one with blonde hair points at himself, mocking her.

"Murphy." The other one does the same.

"Thanks Connor; thanks Murphy! I'll make it up to you I swear!" She calls as she runs down the stairs. The brothers share a perverse look but know they're joking and she doesn't mean it that way before they follow her speedy trail at a much slower pace.

* * *

"You're late!" Kelly, a blonde who works the bar at T.G.I Friday's, shouts while laughing as Sierra rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchens and heads to the back where there's lockers and coat hooks.

"I know." She sighs, shoving her purse into her locker, depositing her coat and scarf, and grabbing her apron and tying it around her waist and making sure she has the notepad and pen necessary as Joe, another waiter, tells her she has all of tables seven through ten. "Oh joy." She sighs before taking the tray of drinks Kelly makes to table eight.

Sierra doesn't get a lunch break for the first four to five hours. She's not sure, she doesn't keep track of time anymore.

But Kelly gets her a chocolate milkshake and Joe a burger with fries and sit her at the bar once their lunch rush is over.

"So, what's the grand excuse this time? Because Genie wasn't happy." Kelly says as Joe leans against the bar counter.

"I slept in. That's the gist of it. I fucked up." Sierra answers, taking a healthy bite out of the burger and a good few sips out of her chocolate shake. She has her pills in hand, which she takes with a few drinks of her milkshake.

"Well at least you own up to it." Joe replies, stealing one of her fries and dipping into the shake making both girls glare at him. "Deal with it sweetheart, I haven't eaten either." Sierra rolls her eyes as Kelly gets him a beer to hold him over until Sierra's lunch break is over.

"So how was AA?" Kelly asks, cleaning a glass and Sierra looks at her dangerously. "Sorry, right. You don't like to talk about it." Kelly's brown eyes widen a little at the younger girl before Sierra shakes her head.

"I…opened up finally. But I still think it's just a waste of my time." She answers, finishing her fries and shake quickly before Joe takes her things to the back as the timer by the margarita salt behind the bar rings.

"You're back on." Kelly teases, and Sierra rolls her eyes before heading to the bathroom to wash her hands and get back to work.

It's around seven thirty when Genie sends her home.

"Hon, you've got three hours of overtime already today, go home. Get some rest." The manager with fried black hair and brown eyes puts a hand on Sierra's cheek.

Genie reminds Sierra almost too much of her grandmother. With acrylic nails that clack when they hit things or each other, black crinkly fried hair that's almost always in a bun, and brown eyes that are almost always lined in purple eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, and too much mascara that her eyelashes just look like rows of black. Genie always has a habit of wearing too much red or pink lipstick too, and wearing too many bracelets and rings that they jingle against each other and often get caught in her coats or wire to her ear piece. Most managers at restaurants wear them anyways.

"Alright. I guess." Sierra answers and Genie pats her shoulder.

"Have a good night Sierra." The woman sighs before going back to the lockers and punching herself out as another newbie punches themselves in and Sierra maneuvers herself around them to put her card back and head back to her locker to grab her things and push her apron back in her locker.

"Hey! That's my locker." The newbie says, and Sierra raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, no. This has been my locker for the past few months. Three-eighteen." This newbie's a girl with hair that looks almost bleached, green eyes, and a few inches tall that Sierra's 4'11. She's pretty curvy too, but enough that it looks natural as she's dressed in pants that look similar to Sierra's and a black scoop neck t-shirt and converse.

"That's what mine says, three-eighteen." And she holds up the slip of paper and Sierra steps closer as she wraps her scarf around her neck.

"Uh, yours says eight-thirteen, which is all the way down there." And Sierra points to the far wall of lockers.

"Oh…dyslexia…sorry." She mumbles, embarrassed and Sierra refrains from laughing.

"It's alright, not your fault. Have a good night." The girl nods and returns the gesture before Sierra leaves with that, disappointed that she'd forgotten her walkman today but enjoys the sounds of the city, (when there's not the sound of someone being beaten to death in an alleyway), on her walk home.

"C'mon, just grab it, strangle it, and run." Sierra looks up to see a crowd of teenagers around a box. There's pathetic meowing coming from it.

"I don't know man…" Now Sierra can be headstrong sometimes, but she also knows when to stay out of it.

But when someone involves a box of helpless kittens you can bet your ass that she'll get involved.

"Excuse me! Did you just tell him to strangle a cat?" She demands, catching their attention.

"Shit! Drop the cat and run! We'll figure something else out!" And the teen that was holding the kitten drops it back in the box with seven other different little kittens and they take off.

Sierra scoffs under her breath upon reaching the box seeing the 'Free Kittens!' sign and looking at the poor souls, in a soggy cardboard box with only a blanket and towel to keep them warm.

Someone should know better than to leave kittens out in the middle of January.

Sierra looks around, noting no one stops by the box and rips the piece of paper off the box and picks it up.

"If no one's gonna help you guys, I will." She mumbles to the seven different kittens who meow pathetically back at her as she continues on her trek home.

By the time Sierra gets to the fourth floor of her apartment building she has to take a break, granted she's used to making the climb by now, but with a soggy cardboard box, a towel and a blanket, and seven little pound kittens, it tends to make it a little harder.

"God, I'm weak." She breathes, before standing up straight again and grabbing the box of cats, making sure to support the bottom as she climbs the last two flights of stairs.

"I'm warnin' ya! I didn't say that!"

"Stay gold Ponyboy! Stay gold!"

"Fuck you!" And there's the sound of someone hitting another and Sierra rounds the hallway to see Connor and Murphy having an all out brawl in the hallway.

"Wow, and I thought my sister and I were bad." She says and the two stop for a moment to look at Sierra.

"How was work lass?" Connor asks casually, as Murphy gets off of him and helps him back to his feet.

"Ugh, disgusting. If I have another burger I'm gonna explode." Three or four kittens meow in response to her and the brothers raise an eyebrow as she manages to get her purse off her shoulder and onto her doorknob.

"Did tha' box just meow?" Connor asks, going to take a peak as Murphy, again, helps her unlock her door.

"Kids were trying to kill them and nobody had grabbed any so…" Sierra shrugs as her door swings open and she lets the boys in. "Come on in, it's not much, but it's home." She says and they follow her inside, Murphy dropping her keys back in her purse and dropping that on her couch as Sierra drops the box of kittens on her table.

"Better than ours." Murphy says, and Connor's too busy staring at the fact that she has a stove, and a washer and dryer.

"I made most of the installments, with what little money I make." Murphy nods as he walks over to the box of cats as Connor walks over to her washer and dryer. "If you have laundry that needs doing, go right ahead." she teases, going into her shower and grabbing the bottle of baby soap.

Don't judge, it makes her skin soft.

Sierra grabs a towel from her wardrobe as Murphy sheds his jacket onto one of the chairs while Connor is trying to figure the washer before he nods.

"Be right back Murph." He calls before heading next door to grab their things as the other brother nods.

"Want anything to drink? I have almost everything…save for alcohol." He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't drink?" He asks as he helps her get the seven cats onto her counter as she puts the bundle of clean plastic and metal forks in the drawer, leaving the one dirty fork from the night before on the counter to be cleaned later.

"No." She answers shortly, not saying much else on the subject as Murphy nods and fishes a pack from his jacket. "Ashtray's by my bed." She answers and he nods, going to grab it before coming back.

Once the water's warm enough and Murphy's making sure the little demons don't jump ship, Sierra gets to putting the cats in the basin and plugging it as she cleans each one.

The silence they're stuck in isn't exactly uncomfortable, more like they really don't know what to say to each other.

Murphy stubs out the cherry of his cigarette in the ashtray before heading over to her bookshelf and looking through her records.

"Please don't break anything." She pleads to him, and he nods before pulling the Beethoven record off the phonograph and puts it away before putting a different record on.

"Didn't know they still sold these." He says, and Sierra shrugs, rinsing off the last little demon and he gets to gently drying them. He feels useless just watching.

"I got it at an antique store; most CD stores don't sell records anymore as it is." Murphy nods and Sierra goes into one of the boxes, she swore she packed a wicker basket full of CD's and didn't unpack it yet. "Where is it? Where is it?" She mumbles rifling through the biggest box and Connor comes back with just one bag of laundry and Murphy raises an eyebrow and Connor gives him and look and he shakes his head. Connor sighs in disappointment as Sierra finally finds it before easily take the CD's out of it and lining it with a newer towel and a blanket before looking at Connor. "That's it?" She asks doubtfully as she brings the basket to the counter and Murphy's gently setting each one in the basket.

"Aye, felt too rude to bring everythin' we needed doin'. So I just brought this." She nods, knowing where he came from as he loads the sheets and blankets and starts the load. "Now lass, tell us 'bout yerself. I like knowin' my neighbors." He says, lighting up a cigarette and pulling a beer from his coat pocket as he sits at the table, the box now on the floor, and the ashtray pushed in front of him.

Sierra stares at the alcohol like it's the devil before chewing her lip thoughtfully and choosing to ignore it.

"Ah, from Washington state. Dad's a fisher, mom runs a bookstore…Uh…went to MIT for a while…" The twins raise an impressed eyebrow.

"College? How'd tha' go?" Murphy asks, sitting across from his brother and Sierra sets the basket down on the ground, the little devils snuggling into the blanket and towel as she sits on her counter.

"…Decent. I left after I got my Bachelor's." She says evasively, and the brothers look sideways at each other briefly before Murphy pulls another cigarette and offers the pack to Sierra who pulls one and takes Connor's offered lighter. "Tell me about yourselves then. If I'm spilling my guts it's only fair." Murphy smiles faintly as he flicks his cigarette over the ashtray and Connor's looking up at the ceiling, thinking probably.

"Well," He starts, finally finding a place, and Sierra listens intently. Because by now she's figured out that Connor's the talker while Murphy's the silent observant one.

It's also not really hard to figure out their twins, one doesn't move without the other. And the way they share looks and just can stare at each other for a while doesn't go amiss from Sierra. Twin telepathy and all that.

"Veritas and Aequitas? What do they mean?" She asks, knowing it's Latin but doesn't know the dead language very well.

Connor and Murphy look down at their hands and share another look before smirking.

"Ye'll hafta find that out fer yerself lass." Murphy answers, speaking up for once in a long while, making Sierra roll her eyes as she takes the black locks out from the tight bun on the crown of her head.

"Fine. Work in a bookstore anyways…" Connor raises an eyebrow.

"Two jobs?" He asks, almost incredulous and Sierra nods.

"First two jobs I've been able to keep. Even with college." Murphy whistles as he stubs out his third or fourth cigarette. He also, while Connor was talking, managed to get their immense load of sheets and blankets from Sierra's washer to the dryer.

That's why they were taking so long to dry.

Sierra puts her hands up to her mouth to help hide a yawn as Connor was explaining an elaborate story about when he and Murphy were kids and they brought home a fox.

The twins then look at each other again when Sierra laughs a little at the fact that after that Murphy locked Connor in their room with it.

"_Lavandería feito? Sinto-se groseiro mantela así._" (Laundry done? Feel rude keeping her up like this.) Murphy says, and Sierra can't pinpoint the language, definitely not German or Spanish though. French either.

"_Se fixo. Poñelas para lonxe despois do segundo prazo._" (Been done. Put it away after the second run.) Connor answers, and Sierra purses her lips childishly as Murphy turns to see their bag of sheets full again. The second brother nods and they all stretch.

"Stop talking about me." Sierra teases after a minute, and they share a good laugh as the brother shrug on their jackets again.

"If ye need us at all, we're just next door." Connor tells her as Murphy slings the bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later. Let me know if you guys need to use my washer and dryer at all." They nod as she walks them out.

"Night lass." Murphy squeezes her shoulder a bit before they leave with that, the door clicking shut behind them.

Sierra sighs, knowing she has another blood test soon, and rubs her hands over her face in stress. The past few were flukes. Meaning she fell off the wagon a few times.

After her first two months of AA classes, her blood test showed she had alcohol in her system still no matter how hard she tried to flush it out. It was one beer at a party…

They gave her another year's worth of AA classes. That was at twenty three to twenty four.

She continued to fall off the wagon until now at twenty-seven. There was always that one beer or shot that threw her to the sharks. She's surprised she hasn't been thrown into a correctional facility by now. But she's determined to get this one right.

Sierra looks down at the basket of sleeping cats and smiles a little bit before rolling out the space heater that's wedged between her bookshelf and dryer and plugs it in by her bed and sets the basket of cats by there as well.

She changes into her sweatpants again, throwing the strewn around clothes from earlier back into her wardrobe and dresser and climbing into her bed, burrowing under her sheets. She doesn't care that her work shirt's still on, or the fact that she doesn't have money to care for the basket of cats by her feet.

She finally got to meet her neighbors and that's good enough for her.

* * *

**A/N: For anyone that's curious, the boys are speaking Gaelic, or according to google translate; _Galician. _Whichever, I'm just hoping it's still right.**

**Also! Boys aren't too out of character right? That's possibly my worst fear; writing characters how they're really not. If they are OOC just let me know. **

**Anyways!**

**Review to share thoughts or question.**

**Favorite/Follow if you liked and would wish to know whenever I update again. **

**See you guys later.**

**-Alice**


	3. Look After You

**A/N: Hello hello! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, I had a bit of a block. I know where point A and point B are, it's just taking me a while to get from A to B. Hope you guys understand.**

**Anyways! I had uploaded a first draft with a different version of the story Connor tells towards the bottom, and realized it was almost exactly the same as a different fanfiction's story and had edited the original draft a few times, saying in this note up here that hey, the original author wrote it, I give them total credit. **

**Then I realized that's not cool, they had gone through so much to actually come up with that idea, don't go and just steal it thinking that just giving them credit will write you off. So! I took this chapter down, did some real heavy editing down towards the end. Now this story and that one are completely different. **

**I apologize to**** Siarh for doing that, it wasn't cool of me. And I hope you can forgive me. **

**All the same though I think you should check out their story called **Lifetime of Memories Lifetime of Lies**. It's a beautifully written piece, and definitely a tear jerker. So be prepared. **

**I also hope that you guys can look past my humongous blunder and forgive me as well. I understand if you wouldn't want to read this story anymore due to the mistake. But I can assure you guys; it won't happen again. **

**Review Replies:**

**Jane: **Thank you so much for the help! Glad to know that Gaelic and Gaelician aren't exactly the same. Here's another update for you! :)

**Also, thank you to anyone who has favorited or followed this story, I'm glad to know that you guys like it. **

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**  
Look After You - The Fray  
Let It Go - Idina Menzel (It's amazing, check it out guys.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my seemingly long list of OC's. **

**Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Sierra**

"Sierra do you wanna go next?"

It's all become quite mundane for her in the past week or so. (It's Saturday night now, the AA meeting had been changed because Karen was busy on Monday night.) It's been quite boring to say the least, other than Mrs. McDonald giving Sierra another cake, taking two out of the seven kittens, (Sierra noted they were the calico and the all white ones), leaving her with five to find a home for, and Connor came by to do some laundry and the two sat and talked for a while as she sorted her books and records again alphabetically before putting on a Michael Jackson record. (It was a gift and she loves the artist all the same.)

Connor made quite a bit of fun of her for the rest of the day until Murphy came around and joined in on the fun. She knows well enough though that there was no harm or insult behind it though.

"Sierra?" She sits up a little in her chair, removing her forehead from her hand and looking at the group. She hadn't realized Karen was talking to her.

Sierra shakes her head making her bangs tickle her face as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, pass." She answers and Karen hangs her head a little before nodding.

"Alright, we'll end it there then. No exercises today, but we will be having a potluck next week so be sure to bring something." Sierra sighs, pulling the hood up on her hoodie and zipping up her jacket, looking out of the window in dismay.

It was snowing, and she didn't bring her gloves or scarf.

"Sierra can I talk to you again?" She looks back at Karen as she hooks her CD player on her belt.

"Sure." She answers quietly, sleep still sinking in her bones. All she really wants is to go home, feed the cats, and head to bed.

"I thought you were going to share some more…" Karen starts as the room empties, the janitor coming in to vacuum and empty out the trashcans.

"I know, but I was just too tired to tonight. I haven't been sleeping lately." Karen's eyes soften as Sierra wraps the little earbuds around her fingers.

"Is there something going on at home? Stressed out maybe?" Sierra shakes her head.

"Everything's been normal. Nothing strange." Karen nods.

"Might want to see a doctor then maybe? It's not any of my business, and you can feel free to ignore me, but it could end up working out for you." She suggests, putting her folders in her bag and shrugging on her coat.

"I might. But I don't have any money for a doctor right now. Spending most of my paycheck on bills, rent, and cats." Sierra mumbles, rubbing her eyes again.

"Cats?" Karen asks, pulling a nice black hat on and wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"I snagged a box of forgotten cats off the street, right now they're using my neighbor's litter box and I'm feeding them tuna." She answers, plugging in a headphone and starting the Aerosmith CD. "I better get home. See you next week Karen." She nods as they leave, Sierra bringing up the hood of her jacket.

"See you next week Sierra." Karen chimes, heading over to her car.

Sierra sighs as she trudges through the already four inch deep snow, realizing she has to stop by the store on her way home for more tuna, ramen, and things for mac n cheese.

Oh the life and diet of a poor person.

Sierra's mumbling the words to 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' under her breath as she climbs on the subway again, making sure to take note of the stop she has to get off at, which is two before hers, to stop by the store.

Then someone's nudging her, more like gently pushing her shoulder making her sigh as she looks to see a teenager around sixteen or seventeen flanked by some of her friends.

"Can I help you?" She asks, taking out a headphone.

"We were wondering if you could get us some beer." The teenager girl mumbles quietly holding out the offered money and Sierra sighs, turning to face them.

"I can't. I'm on parole." She lies, and the girls sigh. "Might wanna try a guy next time though." She advises as the subway stops at where she's supposed to get off. "Might be easier to persuade." The girls nod as Sierra plugs the headphone back in and gets off with that, taking the well remembered directions to the supermarket where she grabs a cart and wanders through the aisles, picking out quite a few cups of ramen varying in flavors along with some milk and butter and a six pack of tuna.

"Well I'll be damned. If it ain't Sierra Montez." She freezes and turns around to find a man around her age with sandy blonde gelled up hair and dancing green eyes, dressed in nurse scrubs and a jacket and scarf wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asks, and he laughs, dropping the case of pasta noodles in his cart.

"No I wouldn't expect you to remember. We were only dating for two years in college." He hints, rolling his cart over to hers. "I see you're still on the same diet though." She doesn't know how to take that statement as she tries to remember.

"Shawn…right?" He nods. "God, I'm so sorry, I hardly remember college anymore." She says, and he laughs dryly a little.

"I would imagine so, after what had happened. How are you doing these days?" He asks, gesturing to her cart, which she rolls behind her.

"Ah…good. Good. How are you these days? I see you became the nurse you always wanted to be…right?" She affirms, making sure she remembers right. Shawn nods.

"Right, I'm an ER nurse actually, you should see the things we do everyday…how about you? Studying body language and psychology…must've gotten a nice job somewhere right?" Sierra takes a moment to think here for a minute. She could lie…make up some job she dreamed of getting, but then again she could be honest, say no one was hiring with her assets and she was stuck being a checkout at a washed up bookstore and a waitress at a busy restaurant.

"Ah, no actually." She decides to be honest. "I'm actually a waitress at the T.G.I's on Washington. And a checkout at the bookstore on Newton." Shawn hangs his head.

"Well, now I feel like a dick." Sierra shakes her head.

"No, no. I mean college works out for some, and for others it just doesn't." Shawn nods.

"Well hey, I'm off this next Friday, you wanna go out for a drink or something?" He asks, and Sierra freezes at the word 'drink'.

"Ah…I can't exactly drink…Shawn." She answers and wonders why she's spilling her guts when she hasn't even opened up like this to Connor and Murphy, while the man furrows his brow.

"Why…what happened?" She bites her lip and looks down at her boots and splashes her toes in the puddles of melted snow they've made. "Ah, I won't pry. We'll find something else to do maybe?" She nods and brings a scrap of paper from her purse and one of various pens.

"Here. That's my house number, feel free to call whenever." He nods, taking the scrap and shoving it in his pocket.

"Alright, I will. I should go though, got my sister to get back to." Sierra nods, remembering how close the two were.

"Alright, I'll see you around." He nods.

"See ya." He cheers and Sierra moves over to the powder and drinks aisle, hoping to look for any Hawaiian Punch or hot cocoa mix. Preferably the one with the marshmallows already mixed in so she doesn't have to buy a bag of those as well. Sierra plugs in a headphone and furrows her brow at not hearing anything and looks down at the CD player to see it's dead.

"Fucking great." She grumbles, going into her purse to look at her wallet where there's eight bucks snuggled in the cash pocket. "Let's see how much batteries are." She sighs, heading in that direction before seeing that each package is about ten dollars. "God hates me." She sighs, kicking herself before checking out, shoving her CD player in her purse and looping her arms through the two bags and heading down the street to the subway where she sees two guys beating another into the ground near the edge of the platform and people are trying to get them to stop.

Sierra sighs before walking over and trying to also put in a stop before one of the guys shoves a woman away, resulting in her falling into the tracks as the alarm for an oncoming train sounds off.

"Oh my god." She drops her bags and walks over as the woman is trying to pick herself up before a guy is gesturing wildly for her to get up and come over.

As the train's horns are honking wildly, Sierra turns away sharply as there's a loud scream and the sound of something being hit.

The guys that were once assaulting the other one decide to take off as Sierra grabs her bags and walks back as another elderly lady rests a hand on her arm.

"You tried. That's all that matters." Sierra's brow furrows as she walks away.

She didn't even hold her hand out to the lady? Much less try to help the initial problem. So how in the hell did she try?

* * *

By the time she gets home the five little demons are swarming around her feet and begging to be fed and taken over to Mrs. McDonald's to use the litter box.

"Alright…alright. Give me a minute." She hushes them as they jump onto her table and counter as she takes off her jacket, shaking off the snow and shaking her head as she puts the milk and butter away, exhausted from her walk.

Since the subway was now shut down due to the accident, Sierra had to walk home the three miles from the store in the freezing snow. The only thing that really had her going was a hot shower, warm blankets, and Mrs. McDonald's red velvet cake.

As Sierra brings out two cans for the kids, she also sheds her hoodie, making the black long sleeve she's wearing ride up with the thing before she frees an arm and yanks it down as there's a knock on her door.

"It's open!" She calls, knowing by the type of knock that it's Mrs. McDonald. Hers is the most hesitant and gentle while Connor's and Murphy's are strong and quick. And anyone else is somewhere in between.

"Are you alright dear? You came home rather late." Sierra smiles gently as the elderly lady lets herself in and shuts the door behind her, holding a box of something she's never seen before.

"There was an accident down at the trains…had to walk home." Sierra answers, sliding off her boots and pulling on her slippers as she sets a filled kettle on the stove. (A gift from the lady now sitting on her couch.) "Tea?" She asks, changing the subject as she turns on the burner and throws away the now empty cans of tuna.

"Yes please. I actually brought you something." Mrs. McDonald answers sliding the box towards Sierra who crouches down and looks at it.

It's a litter box that comes with two bags of litter.

"You didn't have to get me this…" The grandmother holds up her hand.

"It's alright dear, I already have too much money than I know what to do with and you need help caring for these little things. I don't mind helping." She answers, and Sierra sighs before wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you." She says, before opening the box and putting the litter box together and dumping the litter in it before sliding it over to the bathroom and away from the main room and specifically Sierra's bed. She doesn't want the smell sticking anywhere but the bathroom.

The two share a cup or two of tea and a few slices of the red velvet cake before Mrs. McDonald leaves and Sierra just changes into her traditional sweat pants and sitting on her bed as there's another knock on her door, making her groan and get up to see Candice at Sierra's door through the little peephole.

"How the fuck…?" Sierra whispers before opening the door and there's Candice with some chocolate, and a few movies.

That Sierra can't play because she doesn't have a TV, much less a VCR.

"Karen told me she was worried about you, so I brought some things for you to cheer up a little." Sierra thinks the gesture is sweet, but really, was this necessary?

"Ah…thanks…" She says, letting the blonde in as she shakes the snow off her boots and Sierra shuts the door behind her.

"Now, where's your TV? VCR?" Candice asks, and Sierra shrugs as she gestures to her place.

"This is it." She offers and she swears the blonde frowns a little before nodding.

"Well that's alright, let's see what music you have." Sierra sighs, knowing it's going to be a long night as Candice goes through her CD's and records as Sierra sits on her bed while the five little demons are sleeping in their basket by the space heater by the foot of Sierra's bed.

It's a few hours, (The clock on Sierra's wall says that it's around one or two) before Candice leaves, the girls having shared a few hours of awkward girl talk while Beethoven played in the background, (Sierra really didn't know that, that was the kind of music she listened to), and then ate chocolates and Sierra smoked about three to four cigarettes.

It was mostly Candice that talked thank god, but still, Sierra felt like a zombie as she crawls into her bed and falls asleep with that.

It's around noon when she wakes up again. But that's because someone's whaling on her door and the demons are meowing up a storm in the kitchen, making Sierra groan as she gets up to answer the door, drool being wiped away from her jaw with her sleeve and her hair making her look like the bride of Frankenstein.

"Glad ta see yer alive lass." Sierra glares at Murphy as he and Connor stand at her doorway, debating whether she should let them in or slam the door in their faces.

She decides on the former and steps aside as the brothers walk inside, Connor scooping up the herd in his arms as Murphy heads to the cabinet to pull out two cans of tuna. The stack of eight Sierra once had is now down to four.

She really needs to get kitten food and bowls.

"Was there a reason you woke me up…on a Sunday of all days?" She asks, and the brothers raise eyebrows at her while she grabs her pack of cigarettes and Connor raids her fridge. They should know by now, since it's been almost a fucking week, that Sunday's were her day off from _everything _and gave her time to sleep until about two. She's also said it quite a few times.

"No fuckin' beer." Sierra rolls her eyes as she lights up and Murphy fishes a cigarette from his pack and she offers up her lighter.

"She doesn't fuckin' drink." Murphy responds, blowing the smoke upward, away from everyone.

"Hello?" Sierra asks moodily, and the brothers look at her slightly before Connor answers her questions simply.

"We're takin' ya ta church with us. So get dressed Frankenstein." He tells her, deciding on one of her last standing Pepsi's and Sierra stares at him before having a sudden realization.

She didn't buy Hawaiian Punch last night.

Fuck.

Well, given the series of events, it seemed to work out in her favor. She got tea and hot cocoa out of the deal.

"Uhhh…" She draws out, stubbing out her half smoked cigarette. The boys hadn't moved from their spots. She looks at them both pointedly.

"I think she means fer us ta leave Conn." Murphy says with a smile and a mouth full of smoke.

"Me thinks tha same Murph. C'mon then, we'll give the lass some privacy." And the two walk out with that, making Sierra sigh before dropping the half-smoked cigarette in her pack before getting up and grabbing one of the few pairs of jeans that didn't have holes and a t-shirt that didn't have a band name on it.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later Sierra was cleaning up the two tuna cans from the cats and looking for her blow dryer. Like hell she was going outside with wet hair.

"Ah, hurry up lass, we'll be late." Murphy scolds as he walks through the door and she scowls while picking up the device from one of her boxes.

"You better be fucking patient, I'm not going outside with wet hair." She quips, making him hold his hands up in surrender as he leans against the couch and scratched the orange tabby behind his ears. Sierra's taken to naming him George and another black and white one Luna.

Once Sierra's hair is mostly dry save the ends she deems it okay and pulls on her hoodie and shrugs on her jacket before sliding on her boots and Murphy tosses her, her purse as the two leave.

"Do I at least get breakfast afterwards?" Sierra teases, lighting up the half finished cigarette.

"Aye lass, we usually get it once we're out, don't worry." Connor answers and Sierra sighs, blowing the smoke out of her nose.

"Alright, as long as I get fed in the end I don't mind." And she follows the boys with that.

* * *

She's nervous with the hard looks everyone's giving her, maybe it's because she's sandwiched between Connor and Murphy who both are actually still kneeling and mumbling a prayer quietly between themselves, Sierra actually can't even hear them.

Soon enough though, they get up, Murphy tells her quietly to stay put until they come back and Sierra looks at them with a furrowed brow as they scoot out of the pew and head up to the altar.

"What are they doing?" She breathes, and the married couple next to her looks at her briefly before sitting back again.

She can't see; be it the sea of people or the fact that the boys' backs are to her, but she thinks they kneel at the cross then kiss Jesus' feet, making Sierra jerk back a little. She doesn't mean it in a disrespectful way at all, just…they should know how germy surfaces are.

Sierra sighs and Murphy subtly signals her to get up as they wait patiently at the end of the pew for her as she politely scoots her way out.

"C'mon, let's get ya some breakfast." Murphy sighs as he gives her some sunglasses and they head out the doors.

"What do I need these for?" She asks as the boys slide theirs on.

"It gets bright lass, just put them on." Connor answers. And obediently she does, as they leave and Connor hands her a cigarette, Murphy the lighter as they walk down the street with that.

The three stop at a waffle house, kicking the snow off their boots as they slide in the booth by the window and Sierra hands Murphy back his glasses.

"So, tell me about Ireland, I love hearing your guys' stories." She looks at Murphy who's next to her by the window and Connor across from her.

The two share a look before Connor scratches his chin.

"Alright, let's see…" He trials off as a waitress comes by, Sierra immediately ordering a coffee, the boys following shortly. "Ah, did we tell ya the time we set the backyard on fire?" Sierra shakes her head. They'd told her the time that they drew on their principle's car and got away with it and when they had snuck onto a sheep herder's farm and shaved two of the sheep as a Senior prank. She had learned through those two stories that these boys just loved to have a good time and pull a ton of pranks. They also had quite a bit of misfortune.

"Alright, so! When we were teens Murph here had gotten a pack o' smokes off a buddy and we decided ta try them out, be cool." Murphy snickers. "So, we both decided ta share one, hide the pack in our room fer later. So once we start, we're hackin' up a storm and dropping the matches and cig, which both are still lit and the yard just goes up in flames." Connor raises his arms to help illustrate the disaster. "In a matter of minutes we put it out though 'fore the coppers came with a fire truck and Ma comes stormin' out wonderin' what the hell was goin' on." Sierra laughs into her hands as they take turns ordering their food before Connor finishes his story. "We tried to cover up the black with pots and dirt an' such but it wasn' happenin'. We were found out. She even found the pack o' smokes we'd hidden." Connor laughs with his brother.

"Ma gave us a right good beatin' there." Connor nods in agreement with Murphy's statement, the latter smiling as he pulls on a few strings from his jacket. "Took more than two weeks fer the yard ta grow back."

"Now, tell us somethin' about yerself lass." Connor replies and Sierra plays with the stray ends of her hair as she thinks.

"Hmmm…" She hums, watching the boys behind the bar flip waffle after waffle. "I ever tell you the time where I fell off a San Francisco dock?" Connor raises an impressed eyebrow and Murphy shakes his head. "Well then; mom, dad, and I had taken a trip from Aberdeen to L.A. or that's at least where it ended. Flew out to Sacramento, got a rental, and drove from there on. I was fifteen or so, 'bout twice as clumsy as I am now, but we stopped in San Francisco, Fisherman's Wharf because well, daddy's a crab fisher." The boys nod their understanding as the waitress comes by and drops off the smaller plates of bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs. "Well, we stopped by to look at this great huge ship, the Titanic would've been proud, but it's tied to the docks and I have the fantastic idea of climbing onto the little thing that the rope's tied around to keep the boat tied to the docks, and onto the rope itself while mom and dad are taking pictures. Well, butterfingers here falls into the water at the docks, and manages to catch hypothermia in just a matter of a few hours. Trip cut short, straight plane back to Seattle, drove home, and I'm grounded for a little more than a month." The boys laugh at her misfortune as a cradle of syrup is set in front of them along with their waffles.

And the rest of breakfast is spent like that, swapping childhood stories.

Sierra feels like she knows the boys a little better now, and a warm feeling pools in her stomach as her knee keeps bumping Murphy's.

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, that's done. I'm owning up to my mistake and hope to see you guys around next time.**

**Review if you guys have any thoughts or questions.**

**Follow/Favorite if you liked and would like to know when I update again.**

**-Alice**


	4. Never Be What You Want

**A/N: I'm back! It took a while for me to write this chapter because again, I know where point A and B are, I just don't know how to get there. But I do believe this would be the last introductory chapter. Because I feel next chapter would be the perfect place to start the actual plot, and begin the movie.**

**Tell me what you guys think about that. In the meantime though;**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

Never be What you Want (Acoustic) - We Are the In Crowd  
The Other Side - Tonight Alive  
Guts - All Time Low

**(I also was watching The Hunger Games while writing this.)**

**Review Replies: **

**Jane (Guest): **Thank you! I like to develop my characters quite a bit before delving into the actual plot of the story. (If that makes any sense.) I'm glad to see you like the story so far. Here's an update! :)

**mamareadstomuch2: **Glad to know you're sticking around. Here's an update for ya!

**Guest: **Thank you! Here's that update.

**And thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, it thrills me to see that people like this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my STILL exceedingly long list of OC's. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Sierra**

Shawn had called around Wednesday proposing that he and Sierra go out for dinner on Friday, which is the same night that Connor and Murphy wanted her to go with them to McGinty's for a few beers. (That she couldn't have.)

Either way, now Sierra was showered, wrapped in a fluffy towel with Mrs. McDonald on her couch helping her pick out an outfit. So far a pair of bootcut jeans was laid out on her bed with her flats sitting on the floor with George sniffing the bow on her shoes and Luna sleeping soundly on Sierra's pillow.

She couldn't find a nice shirt.

"I just," She sighs and wraps her towel tighter around her torso, "I want to look nice but not look like I'm over achieving." Mrs. McDonald nods.

"I know what you mean sweetie." Sierra looks through her tops some more before the grandmother lets out an; "Oh!" before getting up and setting her mug on Sierra's table before quickly bustling her way out of the flat and heading back to her home for a few minutes before coming back holding a deep purple tank top and a lacey see-through shirt in both hands. "My daughter left this the last time she visited. Might fit you." Sierra frowns a little before getting dressed in the jeans and top after having to have the grandmother's help clipping her bra.

"I don't know…" She mumbles, fixing the three quarter sleeves and pulling up the tank top to at least have the v-neck collar meet with it. "You sure she won't mind?" Mrs. McDonald shakes her head.

"She's in London. She didn't care much for it anyways. He said seven right?" Sierra looks at clock on her wall to see it read six thirty.

"Crap." Sierra hisses and pulls on her flats and blow dries her hair to it's natural waviness and puts half of it up leaving her bangs hanging in her face while Mrs. McDonald picks up the five demons and puts them in the basket and picking that up while Sierra brushes her teeth and shrugs on her coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow dear, whenever you want to pick them up." Sierra nods as she grabs her purse.

"Alright see you later Mrs. McDonald." The grandmother rolls her eyes.

"It's Rose to you darling." She corrects before Sierra nods and locks her door and rushing down the stairs where a taxi was waiting for her patiently.

At least Mrs. McDonald had the foresight to call one to take her to the café that she was meeting Shawn at.

"Lakeview please." She tells the driver who nods as Sierra pulls a twenty from her purse and rolls it between her fingers as she keeps an eye on the little screen that tells her how much she owes at the end of the trip.

Tonight was a tight fit for everything, first she worked from nine to four, talked with the boys on what was going on tonight, (Which then threw them into a very dramatic fit of; "Oh I see how it is! You don't want to hang out with us!") And then she got ready for her dinner with Shawn. (She refused to call it a date because that implies romantic feelings and Sierra was adamant on not trying anything with Shawn again.)

Connor and Murphy had taken great pleasure in making her uncomfortable with calling it a date though. She got them to shut up by telling them she'll meet them at McGinty's afterwards.

"Eighteen fifty girlie." She hears, and she hands him the twenty.

"Keep the change." She tells him, and he throws Sierra a grateful smile as she climbs out of the cab and walks into Lakeview Café where Shawn is talking with the bartender when he sees her walk in.

"Ah, I didn't think you would come." Sierra rolls her eyes.

"That was one time Shawn, and even then I was writing a midterm." He smiles as they sit down in a booth and order their drinks. (He gets a beer while Sierra gets a coke.)

"So, tell me, why _did _you stop drinking?" He asks and Sierra sighs, biting her lip and looking through the pastas. Wasn't much of a leap that this place was an Italian restaurant.

"Decided to stop partying. Cleaned up." She lies easily, sipping idly on her coke when it arrives.

"That's not what you said last time I saw you. You said you _couldn't _drink." Shawn says, and Sierra suddenly remembers why she ended it with him.

He never learned to back off. And things were always about him.

"So tell me, how's the ER doing these days?" Sierra changes the subject, and Shawn instantly launches into a story.

"Well a couple of days ago we had this teenager, couldn't be older than seventeen, ruptured spleen, punctured lung, and collapsed breastplate. Guess what happened to him?" Shawn says, and Sierra's slightly surprised he could be so lighthearted about this.

"Uhh…" She answers, and he continues.

"He tried to get into a gang, and one of the initiations was to get the living daylights beaten out of you." Sierra sighs and rests her temple on her fist as he prattles on about the different things he sees in the emergency room and Sierra just listens, even after they order and receive their food.

She doesn't even get a chance to input anything into the conversation, and is instantly reminded of college when everything was about him. Whenever she made a bad choice he would get upset with her because it affected him somehow.

"Are you okay?" He asks, once they're done with dinner and outside of Lakeview, making Sierra sigh as he helps her flag down a cab.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." She answers as a cab pulls up.

"We should do this again sometime." He tells her, making Sierra screw her eyes shut as she tries not to roll her eyes.

God no.

"Sure." She answers, in a high tone that obviously says she doesn't want to see him again.

"Alright, I'll call you." Shawn replies before kissing her cheek and walking over to his Dodge Durango with that.

Sierra shudders lightly and slides in the back of the car and rubs her cheek roughly with the sleeve of her jacket to get rid of Shawn's saliva.

"Erugh…McGinty's please." And there's an urgency in Sierra's voice that the cab driver can't even object to as he speeds off towards the Irish pub.

Upon reaching there and throwing the driver a twenty Sierra gets out to see Rocco leaning against the doorway, obviously waiting for something or someone.

"Hey Rocco." She greets, and the man smiles down at her.

"Hey there Sunshine. Doc's got a Shirley Temple with your name on it inside." Sierra rolls her eyes.

"There better not be any alcohol in it." She chides lightly as Rocco opens the door for her.

"When is there ever?" He teases, and they share a laugh as he takes her coat and sets it on a stool next to Murphy while Doc slides the sprite and cherry juice mixed drink towards her.

"Look like ya had a rough date." Connor teases from across Murphy while Sierra rolls her eyes and takes out the cherries and handing them to the latter twin. Apparently he had a love for cherries that Sierra lacked.

"Shut up. It was the worst date ever." She replies and takes one of the stems back and sticks it in her mouth.

She's made it a personal challenge to successfully tie a stem in a knot.

"Aha! So it was a date!" Connor cries and Murphy laughs with Rocco and a few various others while Sierra sips slowly at her drink. In the few months she's known Rocco, he's learned that her favorite drink was a virgin Shirley Temple and she often favored chips as a snack whenever she did fall off the wagon and start drinking.

"Shut up! I need a cigarette." She grumbles, digging in her purse on the bar counter for her pack before Murphy waves one in her face and she latches her lips onto the filter as Rocco hands over his lighter.

"So how'd it go?" Rocco teases, sitting next to her and getting another beer. She takes the stem out a successful tiny knot in the middle of it.

"Ugh, you know when it's supposed to be the girl that never stops talking?" She asks throwing it on a napkin, and the whole bar ruptures into uncontrollable laughter.

"He wouldn't shut his mouth?" Murphy guesses through his laughs, and Sierra looks at him with a; 'You bet your sorry ass' expression.

"Oh my god, first it was stories from the ER, then how the past five years were without me…just…ugh. And he wants to do it again!" She cries indignantly, throwing her hands up and rolling the cigarette in the ashtray before more ash falls off and she takes another drag before she exhales the smoke through her nose. "And I'm just too nice to say no…" She mumbles and Doc gives her hand a squeeze.

"B-b-best t-ta let the boy down easy l-lass." He suggests before turning his head and screaming; "Fuck! Ass!" which made Sierra almost burst into giggles. She's only been in here a select few times simply because the temptation for a beer was far too strong, but the times he'd do that…it never failed to make her laugh.

"I know I know." She sighs, taking another drink and drag from the cigarette and frowning at the taste. Not as good as her reds. "What kind of cigarettes do you guys get?" She asks, genuinely curious because these ones taste like crap.

"Whatever's cheapest." Murphy answers, blowing smoke in her face before she returns the favor.

"That explains why they taste so bad." She grumbles teasingly, offering him a smile as a few other guys laugh.

An hour or two later, and about six Shirley Temple's later, Sierra's gone through the remainder of her pack, (Which was only about three or four anyways, she'll have to get some more), and she occasionally is either using Rocco or Murphy as a pillow.

"_Fearr a fháil ar a teach. Sula théann sí amach ar orainn._" (Best get her home. Before she passes out on us.) Connor says to Murphy, who nods and Sierra's head jerks back up. She doesn't even know what time it is, just knows that she got yelled at twice at T.G.I's today because she apparently forgot the ranch to someone's wings. (Excuse her.)

"Stop talking about me dammit!" She cries teasingly but by the way the boys are getting up and laying twenties on the counter she figures they're leaving.

"C'mon lass, let's get home." Murphy tells her as Rocco drops her empty pack in the trash can by the door.

"Alright. What was that by the way?" She asks, bringing out her wallet before Connor ignores her and snatches it out of her hands and Murphy drops another twenty by her drink. "Hey!" She cries.

"Hay is fer horses." Murphy tells her as Connor drops her wallet back in her purse and helps her up. "See ya t'morrow Doc." He calls, and his brother raises a hand as Sierra shrugs on her coat and grabs her purse.

"See you later guys." Rocco gives her a hug and a kiss on her head as Doc squeezes her hand.

"Take c-c-care of yerself lass." He tells her before she nods and gives his cheek a kiss before following the boys out and shouldering her purse.

"So, lass," Connor starts as they pass a block or two, "How late do ya work t'morrow?" Sierra sighs as she finishes buttoning up her coat.

"Well I got a long shift at the bookstore tomorrow so around seven-ish. It varies on Saturdays. Why?" Connor shrugs as Murphy brings out more cigarettes, handing Sierra one even though she doesn't like the taste of the crummy ones he's got. Still, it's a cigarette.

"Curious." He answers vaguely, and Sierra raises an eyebrow at the twins who both share a mischievous look before popping their cigarettes in their mouths and the walk continues in silence until they all get home.

* * *

Sierra hates slow Saturdays, especially when the demons behind the counter won't shut up. She kept George and Luna at home because now that she's named them she can't possibly give them up. All the while she can afford two cats, just not five.

So a gray cat, a black one, and a Siamese are climbing all over the counter and wandering the bookstore while Allen, her boss, is talking with a customer over by the teen fiction section.

She's only seen one or two people in the last hour, and Allen had said she could bring the cats to see if she could get rid of them here, because honestly she can't afford anymore cans of tuna, and she was stopping by the store on her way home for the cat food and bowls for both George and Luna.

"Well 'ello there lass." She sighs at the sight of Connor and Murphy walking into the store.

"Really? Are you guys stalking me now or what?" She laughs a little as Connor scratches the Siamese behind her ears.

"Nah, we're lookin' fer a book here fer Murph. He wants ta learn Portuguese." Sierra raises an impressed eyebrow.

"Well foreign languages are three from the back on the right aisle. Not sure if we have Portuguese but you're free to look." The boys nod and Murphy specifically walks towards the directed section while Sierra looks at Connor's hand. "Truth." She says finally, feeling successful.

"Aye, ya finally figured it out then." He says and she smiles.

"Didn't take very long, especially when you have this." And she pulls the Latin dictionary out from one of the many shelves behind the counter.

"Fine, what's Macho Murph's then?" Connor challenges as he leans on the counter and Sierra takes the Siamese off and puts her in the basket where her two brothers are now sleeping.

"Justice." She grins, feeling extremely successful as Connor smiles at her.

"Very nice job lass, well done." He congratulates as Murphy comes back with a few Portuguese textbooks, mostly translated into English but it's just the basics on the language.

"Geez, got enough there?" She teases but checks them out anyways as Murphy brings out his wallet.

"This really what you do all day?" He asks, once the books are paid for and no one else comes through the door, the person Allen was talking hadn't found what she was looking for and just left.

"Basically, Saturdays are usually our busiest days. But I guess because of the roads most people just decide to stay indoors." She's talking about the snow last Saturday and it continually snowing all week, thus icing over the roads. Sierra's just glad she has to take the T to get to work. "It happens." She finishes and the boys nod in understanding.

"Sierra, I don't believe I pay you to stand around and talk to your boyfriends." Allen quips from over by the Science Fiction section, probably restocking. The girl in question just rolls her eyes.

"Guess we should be going then." Connor says, making Sierra sigh as Murphy scoops up his books and shoves his wallet in his back pocket.

"See you later guys." She cheers, and they leave with that and she turns to Allen. "I don't have multiple boyfriends Allen." She chides irritably, knowing how rude what he just did was. Besides there was nothing to do around the place.

"Whatever, restock the kids section for me please?" He replies and Sierra sighs before grabbing one of the boxes from the back and heading over to the kids section.

After fixing one or two of the shelves, because children just _love _to confuse others and put different books in front of others, Allen calls her back to the front where a mother and her two kids are looking at the kittens.

"Hey guys, you all set?" She asks, and the kids nod while they stack their teen fiction books on the counter.

"How much are the cats?" The mother asks after Sierra rings them up.

"Oh, they're free. I saved them from some teenagers and I've been trying to get rid of them for a long while." Sierra replies and the boy smiles while petting the black one and the younger girl is cuddling with the Siamese.

"Mind if we take all three? I have another one at home who would love this gray one." The mother replies and the kids smile widely.

"No, not at all. Go right ahead." The boy smiles before they put the cats back in the basket and the mother pays for the books.

"Thank you." The little girl grins and Sierra smiles down at her, the girl's bright blonde hair tied back in a braid and her blue eyes glowing as Sierra sees her toothy smile.

"You're very welcome honey." She replies making the mother smile as Sierra bags the books for them and the boy grabs all the cats. "Oh, go ahead and take the basket, I don't need it anyways." The mother smiles.

"Thank you." Sierra nods.

"Yeah, you guys have a good one." And after they leave Allen looks at her.

"We could've made some good money off those cats." He tells her and Sierra rolls her eyes.

"Let it go Allen, those cats would've been free off the street anyways." She says and he shrugs, lifting his gray shirt a little.

Allen is a very stout man with a bit of a beer belly, he's balding slightly at the top of his head and almost always wears a stained gray t-shirt, holey jeans, and sneakers to work. He often tells Sierra to dress up a little, modestly at least.

Explains why she's wearing a black long sleeve, jeans, and her boots while her hoodie and jacket slung over her swivel chair while her purse is stowed in the counter's shelves hidden behind the register.

"Just saying." He says before walking away and probably going to smoke a cigarette in the back. She can't smoke on breaks, but apparently he can.

Whatever.

Sierra makes do with picking at her nails and lips until she's let off.

She just wants to go home, eat, shower, and sleep.

Which is exactly what she does.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but to me this chapter feels kind of rushed. But still! It's an update. And I found Irish on Google translate, so I'm settling with that. Not entirely sure if it's Gaelic, but still. It's Irish. I'm okay with that.**

**Moving on, I might not be able to update until sometime next week all because of Superbowl Sunday, I'm catching up on latework as it is, etc., etc. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Review for questions/thoughts.**

**Follow/favorite if you liked and would like to know when I update next.**

**See you guys around!**

**-Alice**


	5. Whatever It Takes

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it took a while to get this up. I debated real hard before decided on what this chapter should consist of, and decided to create some Murphy/Sierra bonding and fluff in this one before actually delving into the plot of the movie. **

**Speaking of which, with how many times I've watched that movie; I put it on again this morning, (Online student), and noticed something. **

**The boys have an actual kitchen!**

**I just thought their kitchen consisted of that fridge and table, despite not having a trashcan. I was just like; "Really? You just now noticed they have an actual kitchen!?" (It's the scene where the Russian mobsters invade the MacManus flat if you guys are wondering. Specifically when Murphy is being held at gunpoint on his knees.) **

**Moving on! **

**I have the idea of updating every Sunday and Friday. How do you guys feel about that? It gives me time to actually do my schoolwork and think about what each chapter is going to consist of content-wise. On top of that, you guys would be getting updates twice a week! Let me know how you feel about that though. I'd love to read your thoughts on it. :) **

**I was also thinking about uploading a Walking Dead story too...hmmm...maybe once I get this ball rolling. I love writing this story and would like to get to a decent point before picking up other projects. **

**Also and finally;**

**I was wondering if you guys would like me to show a little bit of a sneak peek of what is to come with this story? Like snippets of action and bits like that. Hmmm? Hmmmmmm? I feel you guys deserve it for being so wonderful. **

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
**Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse  
Stay - Mayday Parade  
Cancer - My Chemical Romance

**Review replies: **

**mamareadstomuch2: **Yeah, he kinda is. But who doesn't have an annoying boss these days? Lol. I felt like that would be a good place for the kittens though y'know? Sierra very well can't keep five cats, that's just crazy lol. I have three and I'm going nuts.

**Mione788: **I'm glad you like it. Though who doesn't like Connor and Murphy is a good question to ask. ;)

**Dragon (Guest): **Thank you so much! That really means a whole lot. Here, have an update. :)

**Also! Welcome anyone that is new and has recently favorited/followed this story! Those mean just as much as these reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other that my still seemingly long list of OC's. **

* * *

**Sierra**

She absolutely _hated _Valentine's Day. Detested every customer that came in looking for sappy romance novels and _Valentine's Day for Dummies _books.

Ugh.

Just end it already.

"Oh c'mon Sierra, cheer up. It's Valentine's Day; at least you'll get some tonight if you're pleasant to some people." She glares harshly at Allen.

"Where my sex life is or isn't, is _none _of your concern Allen." She snaps quickly and sharply, making her boss arch an eyebrow at her.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Oh, if looks could kill.

"Go in the back room for your cigarette break." She quips, and Allen sighs before doing so before Sierra beats her head against the keys on the cash register before the cash drawer jumps out and hits her in the stomach making her grunt rather loudly before her knees give out under her and Sierra clutches the counter for support. "Oh my god." She wheezes and there's a snicker from over the counter.

"Should we come back later lass?" She glares at the MacManus brothers before punching the cash drawer closed, Connor looking especially smug.

"I hate Valentine's Day." She grumbles, rubbing the sore spot on her stomach before the boys double over in before Murphy drops back on the counter.

"Is tha' why yer panties are in such a twist?" He teases in good nature and Sierra shakes her head, a smile finally playing at her features.

They're really the only ones she allows to talk to her in such a way other than Kelly and Joe.

"Shut up. It's an over glorified Hallmark holiday. Besides I don't need a reminder that I'm a loner." She grumbles, tearing away at a page on her notepad where there's numbers and names scratched out, some not, and then there's doodles that mostly involve obscene words, crappy stick figures, and hearts with cracks in them.

"Ah, lass c'mon now. It ain't all tha' bad." Connor amends, taking the pen in her hand away and drawing a tic-tac-toe board and an X in the middle square.

Allen by now has gotten used to the fact that they come around when their shifts at the meat plant are done, which is around one or two, hang out for a little bit, (Even sometimes bringing Sierra lunch when she's forgotten it), and then walk her home.

Where they then order Chinese takeout and watch crappy horror movies. Those kind of nights are spent at their place though.

"I hate it. I mean, I've spent the last six all by myself." She sighs, drawing an O in the top left corner and handing Murphy the pen.

By now, it's almost been a month anyways, she's figured out their twin telepathy is at it's strongest during a Dots and Squares game or a Tic-Tac-Toe game. She's been since spending the time trying to beat them.

Right now Tic-Tac-Toe was thirty seven MacManus to fifteen Montez. And Dots and Squares was twenty seven Montez to twenty four MacManus.

"Well this year yer not alone lass. Macho Murph here would like to spend the night wit' ya." Connor laughs as Murphy rolls his eyes and draws an X in the top middle square and handing the pen back to her.

"Shut up Conn." He grumbles, but Sierra smiles at a hint of pink on his cheeks as she draws an O in the bottom middle box.

"Well then, should we be listening to Nirvana tonight?" Sierra teases and Connor winks at her while he grabs the pen from her and draws an X in the top right corner before handing it back and making her sigh. "Looks like Murphy gets the couch tonight." The darker twin grins as he takes the pen.

"Don' mind at all actually. Yer couch is better than ours." Sierra rolls her eyes again.

"And the stove, and the counters. At least mine aren't covered in spray paint. I mean really. What were you guys achieving there?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged as she draws an O in the bottom left corner and hands the pen to Connor who then blocks her as he places an X in the middle left box, but then Murphy's shaking his head and trying to correct Connor's screw up as Sierra quickly snatches the pen and draws an O in the bottom right box and draws a straight line through the O's.

"Dammit Conn!" He curses and Sierra's laughing and stomping her feet excitedly.

Sixteen Montez, thirty seven MacManus.

"I win bitches! Connor pays for Chinese tonight." Sierra grins as Connor hangs his head in defeat before Allen comes back and ignores the three as Murphy's showing off what little Portuguese he's managed to learn in the past few weeks.

Small things mostly, phrases like; "I like the color of your eyes", "I'd like a beer", and "I need more cigarettes." Things Murphy would say all in a matter of a few hours.

Sierra's learned in the matter of a few weeks though, that even though the boys drink tons, whenever they go to Doc's she doesn't have a craving for any alcohol. It's as if being with them completely distracts her.

But the craving for cigarettes has gone up considerably.

She wouldn't be surprised honestly if in the next few months she'd been diagnosed with lung cancer.

"Hey, Sierra." She hums as she's playing another game of Dots and Squares with the boys. "Shifts over. Get the hell out of here you killjoy." She grins as she clocks out and walks out of the bookstore with that, swinging her purse back on her shoulder.

* * *

A few boxes of orange chicken, a box of white rice, and a few cans of coke later, the three found themselves in McGinty's. Sierra had only changed her shirt into one of the boys' long sleeves because honestly she wasn't out to find company at all and _totally _run Murphy out of a couch to sleep on.

She figures it was Murphy's shirt though, because he has a very different smell from Connor. While the darker twin smells of smoke, cologne, and beer, (Not in the disgusting manner at all even, the kind of pleasant smell that's not over powering), Connor smells of just smoke and cologne.

Halfway through Sierra's fifth cigarette and her third Shirley Temple, someone taps her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't drink." Sierra closes her eyes and sighs as she flicks her cigarette in sync with both Connor and Murphy before she turns around to face Shawn.

"I don't. It's Sprite and cherry juice, I thought you didn't like bars." _And I thought I told you to leave me alone._

See, after the third or fourth date, Shawn had chosen a diner that was within walking distance of Sierra's apartment. Thinking nothing of it though, she invited him back over because he wanted to see her record and book collection. Also because she wanted to humor herself with his disgust for cats. (She couldn't think of any other ways to get him to leave her alone at that point.)

He had other plans in mind and kept pressing himself against her back while she was trying to unlock the door. Needless to say, she told him to stop, causing Connor to poke his head out of the door with Murphy to make sure she was alright before they watched silently and cracked their door again to make sure they heard if Shawn was giving her shit again.

"C'mon, you had to have invited me over for more than just showing me your records and books." Shawn had told her, to which Sierra had replied;

"No, that was exactly what I was going to show you. You're not getting any tonight." And then he literally raped her mouth with his tongue, to which she had taken a shot to his nuts before Connor pulled Shawn off of her and Murphy proceeded to give him a right good shaming in the hallway before sending him on his way.

Needless to say, to see Shawn at McGinty's was not a plus about Sierra's shitty Valentine's Day.

"Look, I've called you several times to apologize. And I'll say it again. I'm sorry." Sierra rolls her eyes before turning and reaching behind her for her drink.

"And I'll tell you again, I'm not going on another date with you Shawn. It's not happening. Not after last time." She quips, taking a drag off her cigarette; she could literally smell the fruity drink on his breath. (He's had to have at least three or four at this point if _she _could smell it.)

"C'mon Sierra." He drawls a little before Murphy turns to him slightly. "It's because you're doing him right?" Sierra raises a confused eyebrow. "Or knowing you, you're doing them both." Connor by now has taken his attention from the red head he was talking to and turned to look at Shawn, Sierra, and his brother.

"I'm sorry? What?" She laughs a little, not at the fact of doing the brothers, they're like models and she wouldn't mind sleeping with them at all. Just the fact that Shawn's assumed that kind of thing.

"Knowing you back in college, that's exactly what you're doing. Dirty bitch." Shawn continues, almost as if Sierra hadn't even spoken. However this makes both boys stand up and get in his face.

"Excuse me?" Sierra laughs and before Shawn could speak another word the red head takes Connor's seat as the lighter twin spots his bother as Murphy proceeds to beat the ever loving shit out of Shawn.

"What the hell is going on here? Who the fuck are you?" Sierra rolls her eyes as a guy pulls Murphy off of Shawn, he's flanked by two more guys. She doesn't entirely remember their names, but she knows that they're Shawn's friends from college.

"Yer friend here was speakin' dirty about a lass o' ours. Decided to teach him some manners." Connor speaks roughly, throwing the guy's hand from his brother's shoulder.

"Well listen, he's had a few, so we'll just take him and go now alright? We don't want to hospitalize him." His friend says, and Sierra's wracking her brain for an answer. Ryan maybe? No…Kyle? Fuck.

"Get the fuck outta 'ere." Murphy growls and Sierra sits up a little straighter at how possessive and pissed off he sounds. Much like a pissed off territorial animal.

"Alright. Alright we'll go. Dylan pay for the drinks will ya? We'll get him in the car." Connor and Murphy then turn back around with that, the darker twin sits next to Sierra and the former sitting back on his stool on her other side and giving her a wink before talking back to the red head. Sierra thinks her name is Darcy or something like that.

God, she's shit with names. She only remembers the ones that matter to her.

"Here, lemme look at your hand." She mumbles, sticking her cigarette in her mouth as Murphy hands over his right hand, the knuckles cut a little and bleeding, his pointer and ring finger swollen. Sierra gets a good look at his left eye, finding a small cut right above his eyebrow that's bleeding a little more than it should, and the eye itself a little bruised and a cut on his lower lip.

"He looks worse." He grumbles as Sierra takes Doc's first aid kit that he's left on the counter for Sierra along with another Shirley Temple for her as she cleans his knuckles and moves each of his fingers, asking if they hurt at all.

"I don't doubt it." She then asks him to make a fist and squeeze it shut tightly, which he does with little difficulty. "Well, it's not broken, but it'll be bruised for a little while, here." She grabs a little package of Neosporin and smears it on the cuts on his knuckles, with plugs them and stops the bleeding, allowing them time to heal.

"Lass…" He starts and Sierra silences him with a look.

"Shut up. C'mon, lemme see your face now." She exhales the smoke and flicks the ash in the little glass tray before handing over her cherries to Murphy as she looks at the cut on his eye. Head injuries always bleed a little more than they should. She uses the sleeve of Murphy's shirt a little to staunch it for her to get a better look. "Well, you don't need stitches at all." She watches him though as he pulls a tied cherry stem from his mouth and reaches for the other.

Right…back to work.

Sierra tries to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach as Murphy watches her work, smearing yet more Neosporin on his eye before stretching a flesh colored band-aid over it and smearing the last of the of the Neosporin on his lip before backing off.

She hears a quiet whistle as Murphy turns back to his drink and Sierra back to her cigarette and cleaning up the small mess she's made while pushing the kit back to Doc.

She assumes it was either Rocco or Connor that whistled. She also acts like she doesn't know the bet the two of them have on her and Murphy to see who makes the first move.

"Thanks Doc." She mumbles, who nods.

"N-n-not a p-problem lass- Fuck! Ass!" Sierra grins lightly as he cleans up a little and Connor and his red head get up with that, the lighter MacManus twin paying for both of their drinks before leaving.

"Take good care of 'im lass." Sierra rolls her eyes as she hands Murphy yet another cigarette as he downs another shot of Jameson and lighting up.

"I'm gonna start making an account of how many cigarettes you bum from me. A dollar for each one." She teases and Murphy smiles faintly as Rocco takes Connor's seat and the three of them engage in a conversation about Donna, Rocco's girlfriend of…Sierra forgot how many months, and what drugs she's on this week.

A few hours later, Murphy says he's ready to leave whenever Sierra is, and she nods before he pays for their drinks and they leave with that, cheering their goodbyes to Rocco and Doc.

* * *

"I just think it's stupid. I mean, the killer or whoever is chasing you with a sharp object and you run for a damn closet?" Sierra asks as they reach the fifth floor and Murphy's pretty adamant that without those moments in horror movies, they wouldn't be as great as they are.

"Like ya could do any better." He chides as they make their way to her apartment and she unlocks it, George and Luna crying all the way to their food dishes as Murphy feeds them and Sierra gets him his pillow and blankets he or Connor usually use when the other is…occupied in their flat.

"Oh yes, I could. I would head for the door, the nearest phone booth, and calling the police." Murphy scoffs out a laugh as the cats eat away, sheds his jacket and sets up the couch for himself as Sierra puts a slight loud-ish record, at least louder than Beethoven, before going behind her shower curtains to change into her sweatpants.

"And tha cops would believe ya lass?" He asks, throwing off his shirt and kicking off his boots and setting up the couch.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying it's the better choice. Obviously." She says, throwing her jeans on her overflowing hamper and grabbing Gatsby from the bookshelf.

"I hafta ask, why do ya always read 'fore sleepin'?" He asks, lying down on the couch and looking at her.

"Because it makes me tired, helps me sleep better. I'm gonna have trouble tonight with Gun n' Roses playing. I mean…Welcome to The Jungle isn't exactly soothing enough to help me sleep." Murphy smirks as a laugh escapes him. "I'm not fortunate enough to fall asleep on command like some others." She teases, looking at him, to which he raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Aye, Conn and I are lucky with tha'…" He teases, before turning onto his back and closing his eyes.

"Who did your guys' tattoos?" She asks suddenly, looking up from the book, Murphy cracks an eye open at her.

"Story fer story?" He asks, and Sierra nods. "Conn came up wit' tha ideas. I drew 'em and did 'em. Save fer a few." Sierra marks her book, grabs a dining chair and pulls it closer to him to look.

"Which ones?" She asks, and Murphy holds up his right hand with _Aequitas _written on it. She spots a little star on his hand and a heart on his wrist. "Who did those?" She asks, flipping his hand back and forth between the two tattoos.

"Close friend o' mine. Sure, me an' Conn have a few tats t'gether, but I got these 'fore those. Felt a little rebellious…him not havin' the same ones." She nods, noting the name on his chest, the devil on his upper arm, and noticing the two demons on his back.

"Can I ask what's with the devil and two demons?" She asks, feeling like she's prying a little. Murphy's eyes hold amusement though.

"Nah lass, I haven't asked ya fer a story yet." She sighs and lets go of his hand before crossing her left leg over her right and leaning back in her chair.

She tries to ignore that her hands are still warm from his, and the fact that they feel empty now.

"Alright. Shoot." She answers as Murphy turns back on his side before licking his lip, the cut now scabbed over.

"What did that bastard mean when he said 'back in college'?" Sierra freezes a little, not really wanting to relive the fact that she partied almost every night, even woke up in a few houses not knowing what she'd done or how'd she gotten there, much less wondering where her keys and purse was, or why she was short of an article of clothing.

"It's…a little embarrassing." She mumbles, knowing that Murphy will be hurt that she doesn't want to share. But Kelly's best advice was that she had to tell someone else other than them.

_It helps you move on._

Sierra sighs.

"Ya don' hafta share if ya don' want." Murphy says, and there's an honesty in his eyes that Sierra almost melts at. But there's still curiosity there, and that's what helps her decide.

"No, I uh…I have to get it out. Helps me move on." She mumbles, and she's silent for a long moment, trying to think of a place on where to start. "When I was at MIT…I uh, I partied. Quite a bit actually. Ignored tests, missed midterm papers, y'know, basic college life." Murphy nods, begging her to go on with her story, and Sierra starts biting her lower lip in anxiety before continuing. "So um, there was one time where it got…really bad. So much worse than waking up in a house you don't recognize with your shirt missing, keys in the toilet, and purse almost burned to hell in the fireplace." Sierra shakes her head a little with a dry laugh.

She had to get a new ID because of that. Not to mention get new prescriptions filled because her pills had been stolen that night too.

"And uh, so, one time…I had…like…five mixed drinks, three shots, and two beers." Murphy arches an eyebrow, slightly impressed that she could hold her liquor that well five years ago. "It was my graduation party and after we left the bar, we went back to a friends' house, drank some more. So much to the point where a cold shower wouldn't ah, wake me up." Her hands are shaking at this point, Murphy's still listening intently though, the record stopped, along with the racket next door. Her voice had dropped to mumbles and she tried to keep it from wavering and Murphy had to sit up to be able to hear, but he hadn't asked her to raise her voice at all.

He could easily tell that she was nervous. Scared.

"So, they drove me to the ER, and I wake up a few hours later with a nurse standing by my bed. She asked me if I knew where I was, and I said I didn't know. She told me I was in detox. And I was the only girl there."

Needless to say, Murphy's eyes are the size of dinner plates, but he doesn't say a word as he leans forward and takes her shaking and fidgeting hands into his, smoothing them into flat planes, and wrapping his around them warmly.

When he was younger his mother would do that to help him calm down when he had told her that he'd lost his virginity to the neighbor Kara and she'd said it was a onetime thing. Not to be repeated.

Needless to say Mama MacManus had a few very strong words with Kara's mother afterwards.

Turns out guys lose as much as girls do their first time.

"So, they kept me there until my blood content was down enough for me to go home." Sierra lets out a watery laugh as she turns her chair towards him. "I'd drank myself to a point thirty two." Murphy's heart stops for a little. "I could've died that night." She mumbles.

"Lass…" She sighs as she takes a hand away to rub at her face. Something wet is running down her cheeks, irritating them. She ignores the fact that he's silently telling her if she wants to stop she can, she needs to get this out. She needs to purge.

"So I drank a bunch of water and walked home, flushed out my system." She sniffs a little, before placing her hand back in Murphy's. "Turns out that night I'd…ah…" Murphy fears the worst as Sierra swallows a little. "I'd lost my virginity to a guy I hadn't even known. Just…just a quickie in the bathroom. Like it hadn't mattered at all. Friend had said he called me a dirty whore afterwards; that I hadn't known what I was doing. Of course that only eggs you on to drink more. Turns out the other times when I got drunk were just to take off clothes. Nothing happened."

Murphy wants nothing more than to hunt down that motherfucker now and beat him to death.

Sierra sniffs some more and he takes both of her hands into one of his and he wipes away a few more stray tears as they roll down her face before he returns to just holding her hands and running his thumbs over her knuckles.

"I stopped at a payphone, called my parents and told them what happened. Right away my dad flew out; made sure I was alright, and went to the sentencing hearing with me. They said that they could easily send me to jail for a few months, scare me in sobriety." Murphy wants to scoff.

Like that ever works.

"But they didn'." He adds, and Sierra nods in confirmation.

"They assigned me to a seven months of AA classes and monthly blood tests." She lets out a scoff. "Like quitting cold turkey ever works." Murphy imagines that she's talking about how she's been trying for forever to quit, at least long enough to make it out of the AA classes. "So yeah, that's what Shawn means. Though he doesn't know about the AA classes, or the blood tests. I'd prefer if he didn't."

"Tha's why ye can't go ta Doc's with me and Conn on Monday's righ'? Cause o' the classes." Sierra nods.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you guys. Not until now at least." Murphy shakes his head.

"Nah lass, s'alright. Though I prefer when yer smilin'. Ya look much better." She throws him a shit eating grin.

"So you're saying I look ugly when I'm frowning?" She teases and Murphy struggles for a response.

"No, lass. No, I just-I thought…" She laughs a little, rubbing her irritated nose with the sleeve of Murphy's shirt.

"I'm kidding Murph." She says, before reaching for the tissue box on the dining table and blowing her stuffy nose.

"Ah, good." He feels like an idiot sort of. But at least she's smiling now.

"But thank you for listening. You and two of my co-workers are really the only ones who know. I've just been telling everyone that I don't or can't drink." Murphy nods. Simple enough response. Time to change the subject.

"I'm waitin' fer round two ta start up." He teases lightly, jerking his head towards his flat and Sierra rolls her eyes before laughing a little and tossing her used tissue into the trash can.

By now George and Luna have taken up the space at the end of the couch where Murphy's feet would've been and fallen asleep.

"I'm waiting for it too. But for now I think we should get some sleep. It's two in the morning and we both have to be up in five hours." Murphy groans at the mention of work the next morning.

Everyone hates Mondays. The only reason Sierra worked today was because Allen promised her overtime hours and she really needed them if she wanted to get George and Luna fixed along with their shots.

"Alright, alright. Get some sleep Princess." She rolls her eyes at the given nickname. Just because she can't handle seeing someone else puke…

"Whatever. Night jackass." Murphy grins as he gently buries his feet under the blanket that the two cats are sleeping on and pulls it up to his chest a little.

"Night lass." And not another word was spoken after that, both of them fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! Let me guys know if you think this is moving too fast or too slow though. I felt this kind of had to happen at some point though, and this chapter just seemed to be the best place to put it. I really like it there anyways.**

**Leave a review for any questions/thoughts/suggestions.**

**Follow/Favorite if you like this story and would like to know when I update again.**

**See you guys soon! :)**

**-Alice**


	6. Life is Beautiful

**A/N: Oh my god guys...I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I won't even bother with excuses. I'll just let you get right too it after this note.**

**So the Walking Dead is back! Anyone reveling in that joy with me? I'm so excited for Sunday.**

**And on a note;**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
**Memories - Panic! at The Disco  
Life is Beautiful (Acoustic) - Sixx A.M.  
Something Beautiful - NEEDTOBREATHE

**Review replies:  
**

**Dragon (Guest): **I thought it would be a good place to put it, because it felt weird to me to have Sierra just keep that in secret for a long time, it's better to just be honest with the boy upfront huh?

**mamareadstomuch2: **I'll try for a little faster without it being weird y'know? How's this chapter? Still too slow? Hope you enjoy it all the same though.

**Also, thanks to everyone who's favorited and followed this story. Welcome, and you guys are just as fantastic as the people who reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that's recognized as Boondock Saints material. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**Sierra**

"C'mon lass, wake up. It's St. Patty's Day!" She hears and Sierra almost wishes she hadn't given the boys a spare key.

Almost.

"Go away." She grumbles, curling up in a ball under her blankets and pulling the pillows back over her head.

"Aw, ya don't wish to spend the greatest holiday on Earth with us?" And she peeks an eye out from her wonderful cocoon to see a playful pout working both of the boy's faces.

"…What time is it?" She asks, finally sitting up and fixing her oversized sleep shirt. (Otherwise known as Connor's Black Sabbath shirt).

"Around seven." Murphy answers, blowing some smoke up and away from the two cats lounging on Sierra's dining table. She groans lightly, looking at her clock on the wall.

She has to be in at nine.

"Alright. Let me get ready." The two nod and sit down on her couch, making Sierra glare lightly at them. "Alone please." She says, slightly playful but also slightly annoyed. Connor groans.

"And we though' we were gonna see a show." Murphy sighs, but stubs out the cherry of his cigarette in her ashtray and the boys walk out of her flat with that, Sierra guesses they're just standing by the door though, like they always do when they wait for her to get ready.

By now it's March, a whole whopping two months after Sierra's befriended the twins and she could honestly say she doesn't regret a minute of it.

Sure, there's the excessive drinking, and the bar fights which Sierra has to spend probably an hour or so cleaning up the boys and possibly taking them to the hospital if they've managed to break anything.

The worst it's been though is when Connor split his knuckles open on some poor guy's teeth and they spent probably a few hours in the hospital for him to get stitches and then take them out two or three weeks later.

Sierra sighs though, getting out her work clothes and her T.G.I nametag, pinning it to her purse so she doesn't forget it. Last time it was a headache because everyone she was waiting on kept forgetting her name.

How do you forget a name like Sierra?

Though she really shouldn't be talking.

She sighs, showers in freezing cold water because she can't wait ten minutes for it to heat up, the boys are impatient enough as it is.

It's the national drinking holiday didn't you know?

Sierra almost wishes she hadn't fallen off the wagon those past few times, just so she could enjoy a beer or two tonight.

She gets dressed quickly, towel drying her hair because she knows the Boston sun will just dry it for her.

"Hurry up lass! We'll be late!" Murphy calls through her door and Sierra just rolls her eyes as she brushes her teeth and feeds the cats before grabbing a light jacket, sliding on her flats, and grabbing her purse and keys as she leaves.

Connor makes sure her door's locked before Sierra digs in her purse, bringing out her brush and ring of hair ties and putting her hair up as they head down the stairs.

"I never understood why girls do tha'." Connor starts with his brother.

"Ye'll hafta be more specific brother." Murphy deadpans as he holds onto Sierra's purse while she pulls on her hoodie.

"I think he's talking about why girls hold brushes and hair ties in their purses." Connor bobs his head at Sierra's answer.

"Tha'." He says, and Murphy nods.

"It's for convenience mostly. Or if we forget to bring a hair tie and need one." Sierra answers again, and swings her purse on her shoulder as they continue to go down the stairs. They're in too much of a hurry to wait for the elevator. It takes a minimum of ten minutes for it to get up to their level and right back down.

Sierra thinks that someone should just pay for a guy to either replace it, or fix the track on it. She's seen in through the grate roofing and has often caught rust in her face.

"What time do ya get off tonight lass?" Murphy asks once they've gotten out onto the streets and grabbed a package of cigarettes from the neighboring Quick Stop.

"Five, as usual. Why?" She asks in response, packing the carton against the heel of her hand before opening it up and fishing her lighter from her purse.

"Why else?" Connor responds, and Sierra bobs her head in a nod before they continue their walk to the church in silence, Sierra having to fish her sunglasses from her purse as it soon gets to be a bit bright for her. They want to take her to McGinty's tonight.

They're late to church, though not by much as they pick a pew towards the back to be unnoticed as the service continues.

Sierra still isn't a very religious person, the amount of times the boys have taken her to church hasn't changed that. Guess that's what happens when you're raised in a religious household and have it shoved down your throat every day. You just get sick of it.

She admires though that still the boys hang onto their beliefs and still go to church every day.

Though the three are in a huge rush because they know that since they're late to church, that makes them late for work.

So only through the first few prayers do the boys get up and Sierra sits back in the pew patiently while both Connor and Murphy, like every other time they've come here, go up to the altar, kneel before the cross holding Jesus and pray a little more.

Sierra watches though as the guest priest looks at them as if they're creating a huge crime or sin, doing something that really they're just used to. He even makes to get up before the priest or deacon, (Sierra really can't tell), pushes him back down in his seat and whispers something in his ear.

She thinks his name is Father Macklepenny or something like that.

"And, I am reminded on this holy day of the sad story of Kitty Genovese. As you all may remember; a long time ago, almost thirty years ago," Sierra listens though as the priest is now standing at the podium the guest priest had once taken up, "This poor soul cried out for help time and time again, but no person answered her calls." Sierra frowns.

Isn't that just like the time she tried to help that lady, (Sierra later found out her name was Janine Williams), that she tried to help out of the train tracks?

She tries to ignore the fact that she failed.

By now Connor and Murphy were walking down the aisle, back to the doors, which made Sierra stand up.

"Though many saw, no one so much as called the police. They just watched as Kitty was being stabbed to death, in broad daylight." She makes it to the end of the pew where she wraps one of her arms around Murphy's as they continue walking towards the doors. She doesn't want to hear the rest of this story, it's making her queasy. "They watched as her assailant walked away." By now they've reached the doors and Sierra is fishing around in her purse for her sunglasses while both Connor and Murphy tuck their rosaries in their shirts and pull out their sunglasses, wanting to hear the rest of this story. "Now, we must all fear evil men. But there is another kind of evil, which we must fear most, and that is the indifference of good men." Sierra pushes her glasses on while Murphy puts his on, and she turns to see the corners of Connor's lips turning up just a bit as they leave.

"I do believe the mosignor's finally go' tha point." Connor starts, sun glasses adorning his face as both he and Murphy fish cigarettes out of their pockets and light them.

"Aye." Murphy answers, taking another drag before wrapping an arm around Sierra's shoulders and bumping Connor's shoulder with his fist before they all turn and walk down the street.

"I have strange friends." Sierra says finally, which makes both the boys laugh as they stop at a McDonald's to pick up some coffee and breakfast before Sierra heads off to work, the brothers heading in the opposite direction towards the meat packing factory.

* * *

"Sierra! Burgers for table seven, nine, and twelve!" She groans as she picks up the first tray and heading to the seventh table, setting the food in front of the three respective guys before doing the same with nine and twelve.

She's picked up more work around T.G.I's since she lost her job at the bookstore due to it going out of business and the Russian mob buying it for either storage or something, she's not sure.

Sierra just knows that she hates the mob for putting her out of a job.

"Hey Sierra," She hears and stops at table eight, "Is it possible that Jim here could get another coke?" Sierra nods, reaching over the woman who was questioning her, (Sarah and Jim are regulars) before heading back to the bar to refill Jim's soda.

"Tired yet?" Kelly teases, and Sierra glares at her lightly before grabbing another glass and filling it with water for Sarah.

"Shut up. I just hope I get paid more." She sighs, seemingly out of breath and heads back to table eight, dropping off the drinks before grabbing the tips from nine and seven before another newbie by the name of Sam cleans up the tables and claims her tips.

He's done it before, Sierra wouldn't put it past him to do it again.

Soon enough, Sierra's seven tables clear out, leaving her to quickly grab the tips and go on her lunch break.

This time it's quesadilla, she's switching things up a bit.

"So, how're Connor and Murphy?" Kelly asks, once Sierra's gone through a bit of her lunch.

"Eh," She answers, taking a long drink from her Dr. Pepper, "They're alright I guess. Nothing's really changed in the past month other than both of them know now." She doesn't have to elaborate for Kelly a whole lot for the bartender to understand what she's talking about.

"And what have they said about…your classes?" The blonde ventures to ask, drying a wine glass and setting it in one of the top racks.

"Connor said it sucked but they haven't said a whole lot about it." Sierra shrugs. "I mean they back off whenever they take me to McGinty's though. Don't let anyone buy me drinks, that kind of thing." Kelly nods as Joe sits on the barstool next to Sierra.

"So how's my little Princess?" He teases and wraps an arm around her shoulder, which Sierra shrugs off quite quickly.

"I'm okay. I guess." She answers with a smile, and the three converse until Sierra has to go back to work again, chewing a stick of polar mint gum to prevent her from taking a smoke break with Joe again.

And that's when she sees _him._

Good god, the last time she saw him was on Valentine's Day a month ago and Sierra was pretty sure he'd learned his lesson by then.

Shawn had recovered pretty well though after that fight. Had a scar right where his eyebrow ends, nose is a little bigger than usual, (Murphy probably broke it, let's be honest), and his lower lip had a scar and still had stitches on it from what Sierra could see.

Man, Murphy had done a number on him.

Sierra decided to be the better person in this situation and remain completely neutral to him.

"Hey, welcome to T.G.I's, my name's Sierra and I'll be your server today. Is there anything I could start you off with? Drinks? Appetizers?" Shawn looks up at her from his menu his left eye yellowing still, that had to be recent though. Not dating all the way back to February. It would've healed by now. He's not alone either. Sierra doesn't know if she's a friend or not but a pretty blonde girl is sitting across from him in some tight fitting clothes that Sierra would never be comfortable wearing. Her brown eyes could almost relate to a raccoon's with how much eyeliner she's wearing and she's wearing hoops that Sierra could fit her fist through.

"Uh yeah, I'll have an apple martini." She answers, Shawn's quiet for a bit as Sierra asks for an ID and writes it down on her little notepad. "Babe?" The girl asks, and Shawn shakes his head for a minute.

"I'll just get a coke." He answers, and Sierra nods before walking off with that.

"I'll go get those for you." She replies and heads towards the bar with that.

"Who's the stiff?" Kelly asks, and Sierra stage gags a little.

"That would by my ex from college. And his arm candy would like an 'apple martini'." Sierra pulls a posh tone with the frilly drink and Kelly laughs as Sierra reaches for a glass and fills it with ice and Coke.

"So wait, that's the douchebag that Murphy beat the hell out of?" What? Sierra has to tell someone other than Mrs. McDonald about her adventures with the boys. And she's not gonna tell them to her AA 'buddies'.

"Yep." Sierra pops the 'p'.

"He looks better." Sierra grins a little as Kelly finishes mixing the drink.

"You should see him up close." She laughs and takes the drinks back to the table.

Oh this will be interesting.

* * *

Three hours later found Sierra at McGinty's with the boys, the bar packed with people and beer bottles all over the floor already.

"So Conn here tries ta calm down ole' Rosengurtle," Sierra makes a face at the woman's name but Murphy continues, thoroughly enjoying showing off Connor's pain, "And she takes a right shot ta his nuts!" The entire bar explodes into laughter, Doc throwing ice at the boys who use their arms as shield and Murphy's banging his fist on the table and takes a drag from his cigarette and blows it in Sierra's face, making her scrunch it up.

"Don't do that!" She cries, smacking his arm while he makes it better by kissing her forehead.

She knows her face is a bright red by this point, be it from Murphy simply kissing her head or from laughing too much, she's not sure. But she doesn't have a whole lot of time to dwell on it before she hears;

"Hey Fuck-ass get me a beer!" And everyone's cheering and showering Rocco in hugs, being that he's been in New York for the past two weeks for the Italian mob on jobs.

Three hours later everyone had cleared out, save for those at the bar and the ashtrays lying on the counter were full and Sierra was doing everyone plus Doc a favor by emptying them out in the trash cans and picking up the stray beer bottles to and from the trashcan.

It's relatively cleaner now and Sierra can sit down and relax finally.

After a little while, Sierra tries to ignore the fact that Murphy's arm is snugly around her waist, Doc addresses them.

"Listen, listen boys," Sierra raises an eyebrow, "and lass," She smiles fully, "I've got some very bad news." Her smiles falters a little. "I'm gonna have to close down t-t-the bar. The Russians are buyin' buildings all over tha town. Includin' this one." Sierra leans back as he does a round of; "Fuck! Ass!"

"And they're n-not lettin' me renew my lease." He finishes and Sierra sighs before relighting her cigarette, having let the ash fall from it and had died out.

The boys are all chattering disgruntled and complaining.

"Let me talk to my boss. Maybe he can do somethin'." Rocco says finally, and Murphy leans back a little, removing his arm temporarily to knock Rocco upside the head.

"What the fuck's your boss gonna do?" Connor asks, and Sierra sighs.

"Probably nothing. Make things harder." She answers and Murphy taps his finger on her leg a little. Somehow through the night, she's managed to wedge herself between Rocco and Murphy, she'd once been between Connor and Murphy.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh. Listen fells, I don't want anyone ta know, so you keep yer traps shut!" Sierra runs a hand through her hair that she's let out a few hours ago, the tension hurting her hair. "You know what they say; 'People in glass houses sink s-s-ships.'" Sierra has to laugh at that, along with everyone else.

"Oh my god." Sierra breathes, snuffing out the cherry of her cigarette and taking a drink of her Shirley Temple.

"Hey Doc, I gotta get you like a proverb book or somethin'. This mix and match shit's gotta go." Rocco chuckles and Sierra shakes her head.

"What?" He asks as everyone continues laughing.

"A penny saved is worth two in a bush isn't it?" Connor asks, flicking the ash in the ashtray Sierra just emptied.

"And don't cross the road, if ye can't get outta the kitchen." Sierra laughs at Murphy as he takes a drag from his cigarette and blows the smoke upwards.

"I personally liked the one he just said." She puts in.

"Tha' one was good wasn't it?" He asks and she smiles cheekily as the front door slams shut and everyone turns to the three Russian mobsters walking in the bar.

Sierra swore the tension in the bar started forming there.

And she thought it would just be a simple bar fight.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed! I tried to get this done tonight before my boyfriend takes me out for dinner. Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'll try for an update on Sunday if I'm not too busy. I have Monday off though so if I don't get it then, it'll definitely be Monday.**

**Review for questions/thoughts/opinions.**

**If you like this story feel free to drop a favorite and follow it to know when I update again.**

**I'll see you guys soon!**

**-Alice**


	7. Hey Jude

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**So, before I let you guys get to reading, there's quite a few things I wish to say.**

**One! In the movie, it states Ivan (The mobster that is the boys' first kill) is just a soldier. He's not a boss or anything. So that must mean that he reports to a boss, who the reports to a higher boss, which turns out to be the boys' second kill. (I'm stating this now so no one gets confused towards the bottom.)**

**Two! The two songs that helped inspire this chapter are more directed towards the after bar/walking home scene. (I really do love rain, most times sing the Beatles while walking in it too. Unfortunately we don't get a whole lot of rain up here in Colorado during February. Poo.) **

**Thirdly, this chapter feels a little off to me, maybe because I'm really not that great of an action writer, more of a horror writer. (Apparently I'm really good in that area, it's also my favorite.) If it feels off to you guys at all, feel free to tell me, I'll try harder next time. (Or it could just be me, who knows.)**

**And fourth and finally, there's a chunk somewhere in the middle of this chapter (maybe?) or maybe towards the end, that is _incredibly _short and it makes me cringe a little at how short it is. I try my hardest not to do that, because I feel it takes from the story, but I guess that bit couldn't be helped. **

**I think that's it. I'll answer any more questions you have in review responses. **

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
**Hey Jude - The Beatles (Mostly the Across the Universe version though, it's a variant between the two)  
In the Water - Anadel

**Review Replies:**

**mamareadstomuch2: **Yeah, I'm trying to keep to the plot as much as possible while putting those little things in. :) And I guess you'll just have to see in this chapter. Hope I don't disappoint.

**Dragon (Guest): **Thank you, I'm trying really hard with this chapter. I want to keep things as real as possible, y'know?

**And a big thank you to anyone who has followed or favorited this story, you mean just as much as these reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing recognized as Boondock Saints material. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**Sierra**

When Sierra was younger, she'd wanted to see the world. She'd wanted to go down to Antarctica and swim with the whales. She wanted to go to Australia and run with the kangaroos and see the deserts.

So why three Russian mobsters reminded Sierra of her childhood dream was a complete mystery to her. Nostalgia maybe, or the fact that her life could end here tonight, most mobsters carry guns anyways.

Everyone's turned in their barstools to face them, including Sierra herself, and taken to standing while Sierra thinks it would just be better for her to remain sitting in her seat.

"What's this then?" She hears, and looks at Connor who's shrugging and taking a drink from his beer.

"I am Ivan Chekov and you vill be closing now." Sierra bristles while Murphy grins.

Oh dear.

See, whenever Murphy's had quite a bit to drink and is in one of his happier moods, he'll start to crack jokes. Connor's very much the same, but he's still got a ways to go.

"Chekov." The darker twin starts, "Well, this here's McCoy," He wraps an arm around Rocco who's grinning, "We find us a Spock we got us an away team." Sierra has to grin at that. While the past few times he's cracked really bad jokes, this one was good.

"Don't forget the Enterprise." She puts in, and Murphy smiles at her, while everyone laughs and Connor takes another drink from his glass trying not to laugh but he's got a grin pulling at his features.

"Me in no mood for discussion." Ivan responds quickly, as if he's heard the joke several times. He points to Doc behind the bar, "You, you stay. The rest of you, go now." Sierra rolls her eyes.

If you're gonna deprive these guys of a bar, you'll have to kill them first. Though she's quite surprised to see the fire Doc still has in him.

"Why don't you make like a tree, and get the fuck outta here!" He spits and Sierra nods.

"I like that one too." She tells Murphy who turns for his beer and cigarette. While he's taking a drink he winks at her, letting her know that he heard her before sticking his cigarette in his mouth and Sierra holds her lighter out to him.

"Ya know he's got till the week's end right? You don't hafta be hard-asses do ya?" Connor asks, taking a drink. Sierra looks at Rocco who's staring wide eyed at the three mobsters and she takes a drink from her Shirley temple, trying not to laugh.

Way to show no fear and take no shit Roc.

"Yeah, it's St. Paddy's Day. Everyone's Irish tonight." Connor hums in agreement with his brother. "Why don't you pull up a stool and have a drink wit' us?" Murphy continues, cigarette hanging from his mouth and Sierra reaches behind her for her pack of cigarettes and sighing.

She'd just gotten the pack this morning and she's smoked a quarter of her way through it. If the Russian mobsters don't kill her, the cigarettes will.

Ivan, by now, has reached his patience and slams his hands down on Connor and Murphy's beers, sending them to the floor with a crash. This also sends beer all over the floor and on Sierra's shoes and feet.

"This is no game!" Ivan shouts and Sierra sighs.

"Was that really necessary?" She mumbles, taking the lit cigarette from her lips and bending over with a napkin to clean her shoes.

"If you won't go, we will make you go." Ivan finishes and Sierra sighs, deeming her shoes hopeless and taking another drag from her cigarette. Connor and Murphy sigh at the loss of their beers and Sierra raises an impressed eyebrow. By now, if the guys in front of them weren't mobsters, they'd be whaling on them.

If there's one thing she's learned from spending so much time with the boys, it's never knock a beer from an Irishman's hand. Much less any man's hand.

Connor scoffs a little and Murphy reaches for his shot after wiping the beer off his hand.

"Listen if ya want a fight, you can see yer outnumbered here. We're tryin' ta be civil so I suggest you take our offer." The lighter twin states as Sierra knows by now if the Russians don't leave, there's gonna be a fight and knowing how many guys there are, she doesn't want to be in the crossfire.

And by how protective Connor, Rocco, and Murphy are standing they don't want her getting hit either.

"I make the offers." Ivan shoots back and Sierra rolls her eyes as the mobster is using his hand for emphasis as she flicks the hanging ash of her cigarette into the ashtray behind her.

"Hey, Boris." Rocco says after a few silent seconds and Sierra tries not to hold her face in her hands with embarrassment. What was Rocco doing? "What would you do, if I told you, your pinko commie mother sucks so much dick, her face looks like an egg?"

By the time Rocco's finished his joke, Ivan's swung at him, making him spin and face plant into the bar, making Sierra get out of her stool and trying to stand him back up. It's a lost cause though.

"Fuck you!"

"What are you doin'?" Sierra glares as she drops her cigarette in the ashtray.

"Fucking bastards…" She grumbles, Rocco's out cold, and she has to try not to laugh as she sits him up on the floor, leaning against the bar and goes behind the counter.

By now she knows that the boys aren't letting these guys out of the bar without some form of retaliation.

Sierra stands by Doc as the boys spit something out in Russian and Ivan and his boys look thoroughly confused at the fact that Connor and Murphy can speak Russian at all.

Sierra's just come to terms that the boys can speak eight different languages, and she can only understand two of them. Comes with the package of being raised in a Spanish household. (Murphy's still learning Portuguese though, got the books stacked under their couch at the apartment.)

She watches as the boys down their shots, (She also chooses to not acknowledge at the way Murphy's apple bobs makes her shiver), and they immediately go for Ivan's legs while Sierra reaches for her drink and cigarette.

It's mayhem. Quite literally, while everyone's trampled over Ivan to get to his two other boys, Murphy gets the one in the blue coat all to himself and Connor gets the one in black and yellow. From her peripheral she can see Doc throwing imaginary punches though, and it makes her grin a little.

She watches as Murphy's thrown against a booth around the same time Connor throws the guy he's taken to beating, against one of the mirrors on the pillar, and throws his fist across the guys face, sending him across a table and onto the floor, unconscious.

Though Murphy's stuck as the guy he's taken has sort of pinned him to the booth and two of the guys that were sitting at the bar with Sierra, (She thinks their names are Jack and Anthony, but she could be wrong) pull the guy off of him and Connor pushes them away.

"Stay away! He can take care of himself!" She hears, and Sierra realizes that's true, simply because he's always taken care of himself in bar fights. And Connor and a few other guys whale on Ivan himself, breaking skin and what else they can before they clear the counter and tie Ivan to it while Murphy finally walks over covered in wine.

Sierra notices that Connor's managed to get a small bruise on his nose but Murphy's got yet another cut on his forehead.

Her work is never done.

Sierra stubs her cigarette out in one of the ashtrays behind the counter and sets it by the boys who have each taken out one of their own and Connor's reached behind the counter for one of Doc's bottles of liquor she's never seen him use. (Though maybe he's used it quite a bit considering how little liquor there was in it.) Sierra grabs the first aid kit yet again and takes a seat next to Murphy before patching him up. (Again.)

"I've no clue what to do. Lass, any ideas?" Connor asks her, spinning the bottle in his palm. Once Sierra's done though she turns and stands by the lighter twin who's taken to comically throwing an arm over her shoulder and Ivan's coming to right about now, having being beaten into unconsciousness.

"Eh, alcohol makes for a nice fire starter…" She brings up and she sees Murphy grin ever so slightly before Connor starts sprinkling some of the alcohol over Ivan's rear before she spots Murphy using her lighter again and he holds it out to return to her.

Then something meaty grabs her arm making Sierra look down at Ivan who has a hold on her arm. He has this pleading look in his eyes, to just get him out of the bar, and her eyes harden a little.

He probably doesn't remember, but he's the one reason she's out of a job. He himself bought the shop from Allen.

So Sierra reaches between his meaty fingers and squeezed particularly hard right where she thinks his pressure point would be. He makes a sort of high pitched noise before retracting his hand and yanking particularly hard against the rope to grab Sierra again, shouting some form of Russian at her while she's walking out of reach and back besides Murphy, sitting on the stool in front of him.

"Whoa there Chekov, that's our lass yer talkin' to." Connor tells him before throwing the match he's using to light his cigarette onto the Russian's rear, sending it up in flames. "Didn't yer ma ever teach ya how ta talk to a lady?" Everyone laughs at the Russians pain as he's screaming and Murphy's wrapping his arms around Sierra's waist as she's rummaging through her purse for her package of cigarettes again.

They've become a nervous habit, as long as she has one in her hand, she'll be alright.

She then spots Rocco rocking his head back and forth from where he's seated on the floor of the bar.

"How you feelin' Roc?" She asks him, and he groans as he gets up.

"Fucking peachy." Sierra and Murphy laugh at him while Doc passes him a beer, and Sierra gets a good look at Rocco's eyes, already bruising and swelling.

A few minutes later, Connor decides that Chekov's had enough, puts the fire out and he and a few other guys along with Murphy and Rocco throw the trio out of the bar before coming back in and relaxing again.

"Why do I get the feeling that won't be the last we'll see of them?" Sierra asks no one in particular, but Rocco answers.

"Because they're Russian." The bar explodes into laughter with that.

* * *

It's sprinkling lightly when Murphy, Sierra, and Connor are walking home, which makes Sierra want to take even longer to get home. Rain reminds her of home. The salty smell of the Aberdeen docks, jumping with joy whenever her dad came home from crab fishing, and spending days at the beach collecting seashells and making jewelry from them. And of course the days that Sierra would be allowed to play with the dog and her little sister in the rain. Sierra hardly talks to Clara anymore, mostly because she's acting like a spoiled seventeen year old brat. She looks more like dad anyways, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Sierra looked more like mom with the black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. Dad was more tan due to his Spanish heritage, (however small it was), and his numerous days spent out on the waters fishing. Brought quite a bit of money in to be honest.

"C'mon please? Let's just take the long way 'round, rain's all I got left of home!" Murphy and Connor look at each other before shrugging and Sierra grins at her triumph as it starts to rain a littler harder, (At least more than feeling like the sky was spitting on her), and she makes a sport of jumping in different puddles.

The boys sobered pretty quickly after leaving the bar, knowing that Sierra would take care of them, but she also had a pretty rough day. She'd told them about how Shawn had showed up at T.G.I's during their lunch rush.

She also noticed how Murphy had been tapping his fingers in agitation on the bar counter. (It really wasn't a secret amongst the three of them that he hated Shawn.)

Upon reaching a certain street with a worn down railing, (Sierra thinks they had an entrance to the T somewhere here, it's shut off now obviously), she jumps on it and Murphy holds out a hand to help balance her as she walks before jumping off.

Murphy doesn't let go of her hand the rest of the way home.

* * *

Sierra doesn't know what it is about the loud explosion of noise next door that wakes her up, maybe it's the whole; "Freeze you fuckin' Irish Faggots!" That wakes her up. Or maybe it was the door being kicked in. She's not sure. All she knows is that she wants to go take a look. (Despite how dangerous it sounds to go anywhere near the door. They did say curiosity killed the cat.)

And then run back in her apartment and call the cops.

Dressed in her oversized sleep shirt, her black sweatpants, and tying her thick black hair up, Sierra quietly opens her door and pads down the hallway to see Connor and Murphy's door kicked in. The guy that Murphy had cracked over the head with wine bottles last night is holding the darker twin on his knees only dressed in his boots and bathrobe, (From what she can see at least), with a gun pointed to his head.

For some reason, Ivan's handcuffed Connor to the toilet, and Sierra decides right then to turn tail and head into her apartment.

Imagine her surprise when she runs straight into the guy that _Connor _had beaten last night. He calls to Ivan in Russian, now having a firm grip on Sierra's arm and dragging her towards the apartment.

"_Dumayesh', ona budet delat' dlya bossa?_" (Think she'll do for the boss?) A small smirk works its way onto Ivan's features, apparently liking what his friend has said as looks of complete and utter horror works onto Connor and Murphy's features.

"_Da, ona budet delat' tol'ko shtrafom. Poluchit' yeye v mashinu._" (Yeah, she'll do just fine. Get her in the car.) The next thing Sierra knows is that she dragging her feet to prevent from going _anywhere _with _anyone _while Connor and Murphy are shouting several profanities in several different languages as the guy who's holding Sierra finally gets fed up and picks her up after slamming the handle of his gun against the back of her head.

She's unconscious as he throws her in the backseat of the car with that.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. This chapter feels incredibly short and I'm sorry for leaving you guys with so little, compared to my usual seven to eight pages of writing, this was six.**

**It seemed like a good place to end it though. **

**Review if you have any questions/thoughts/suggestions.**

**If you liked this story feel free to drop a favorite and follow it to know when I update again.**

**I'll see you guys on Friday. :)**

**-Alice **


	8. Between

**A/N: I'm sorry this came up so late guys, I've been spending the better part of today trying to write it and not cringe physically at how terrible it sounded to me. Erugh. **

**And this was the best I could come up with, but trust me when I say the chapters will come out so much better afterwards. Without Connor and Murphy, the chapters don't seem to flow as well. But I'm excited to say the cat scene will be happening next chapter, and that's got to be one of my all-time favorite parts of the movie. **

**So, without further adue, I'll let you guys get reading.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:  
**Between - Courrier  
Somebody That I Used to Know (Cover) - Pentatonix

**Review replies:**

**mamareadstomuch2: **Yeah, I actually like writing jealous!Murphy, it's good fun. And I guess you'll just have to find out this chapter huh? ;)

**SoFarFromPerfect90: **Here's more for ya, hope you enjoy! :)

**Dragon (Guest): **I'm glad I didn't totally fail at those two scenes, lol. I'm glad to know everyone's in character though, I try hard to keep it that way but also gently urge them into new situations y'know?

**Also, thank you to everyone's who followed or favorited this story, you mean just as much as these reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my humongous list of OC's. Anything recognized as Boondock Saints material isn't mine. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Sierra**

For rude Russians, these guys treated her fairly nice. At least as nice as you can treat a hostage.

They stuck her in a fairly nice furnished bedroom, (Dresser, TV, night stands, king sized bed, etc.), and a woman was sitting on the dresser eating an apple.

How strange was that to Sierra? A woman working for the Russian mob, and she's just…sitting there. On a dresser…eating an apple.

Sierra found the sight to be very strange.

"You done gapin' like a fish?" She asks, chewing on the apple chunk rather snootily. Sierra's jaw is getting slightly sore, (It really shouldn't, her mouth wasn't hanging that wide open), before she shuts it and rubs it.

"…How long was I asleep?" She asks quietly, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Few hours. I got your sizes, clothes, shoe sizes…they want me to make you over." What? Why?

"I could only imagine why…" Sierra says sarcastically, hoping that it'll get an answer from the woman, her auburn hair twisted up in a bun and dressed in some jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt, gray chucks hugging her feet. She doesn't look to be a person working for the Russian mob…

"I couldn't tell you. They just paid me to make you look…'acceptable'. Whatever the fuck that means." She grumbles, taking another bite. "I was just told to make you up, get you clothes, and leave. No questions asked." Sierra's stomach sinks at the various possibilities they could have planned for her. "So just go jump in the shower, I've got my work cut out for me today. Tomorrow's a different story." Sierra frowns a little before doing as told, getting out of the bed and going over to the shower that's five times fancier than hers. A shower head with a switch for what Sierra assumes is different types of nozzles and a single handle that turns from cold to hot.

Sierra notices that the kinds of soaps and shampoos the lined the single shelf in the shower all have various smells, (Coconut, strawberry, etc.) and while that temporarily distracts her, her mind keeps going back to Connor and Murphy.

Are they okay? Are they dead?

She has to assume they're dead, there's no way they could've made it out of that situation.

_But they're fighters. _

There's a pounding at the bathroom door.

"Hurry the fuck up they're getting impatient out here. I'd rather go home to my girlfriend alive." Sierra frowns a little at how rude the woman is before finishing up the shower and wrapping a towel around her body shaking.

She feels sick at the simple fact that they could be dead and she doesn't even know about it.

The woman walks in, fanning the steam from her face while Sierra's taking a seat against the far wall of the bathroom, her thick black hair wrapped in a towel and her forehead pressed to her knees. She scoffs lightly.

"Come on. Let's get something in your stomach and get you prettied up." She's a little more gentle as she leads Sierra onto the chair in the bedroom before turning the TV onto a random news channel and Sierra stares at her toes while she goes out of the room for a moment before coming back in with a coke and a sandwich.

"_Okay people, okay. This is our official statement, the MacManus brothers are not being charged with a crime. This is a clear-cut case of self defense. They are being released at an undisclosed time and location in accordance with their wishes. As for Sierra Montez, we are trying to locate her now with the brothers' help. We will release a sketch of her for the general public to reference to if she's at all on the streets._" Sierra stares at the TV for a long moment before the girl, Sierra learned her name is Aria, forces her head back down again and goes back to snipping away at the former's hair. The captain is turning back into the police building with a man with long hair and dressed in a gray suit opening the door for him before the TV cuts back to the news regulars.

"Your hair man…it's a wreck. I'm gonna have to cut inches before it even looks nice, at least seven inches." Aria grumbles. "You know them…the brothers?" Sierra smiles a little.

"Greatest boys I ever had the pleasure of meeting." Aria chuckles a little.

"The boys outside…they're not too happy with them." As if on cue they both turn to hear shouting in Russian right outside her bedroom door and some glass crashing against a wall.

"I can imagine." Sierra says gently, before she goes back to bowing her head and doing as Aria tells her.

Which includes not itching her nose when it comes to trimming her bangs, not flinching away when it comes to plucking and waxing Sierra's eyebrows, ("I don't even know how you survive with such bushy brows"), and trying to not shriek in agony when it comes to waxing…other areas.

There's only so much a razor can do.

"Are we done yet?" Sierra moans, wanting nothing more than an ice pack, chocolate, and her bedroom again.

"No. Still gotta do your toes and hands. Then we're done." Sierra sighs in exasperation but obeys the stylist as she finally gets dressed, slathering a sort of lotion over her skin that seems to have calmed the irritating burn that comes with waxing.

She just gets dressed in the same sweat pants and sleep shirt, but takes the matching bra and underwear handed to her from Aria.

Another painful forty five minutes later, Sierra's hands no longer resemble sloth claws. (She can thank Connor for the resemblance; he pointed it out a few days ago when Sierra was chewing on them irritably when she hadn't had any cigarettes.)

"Stop chewing! Jesus, what is wrong with you?" Aria cries, slapping away Sierra's thumb away from her lips.

"I haven't had a cigarette all day. Sue me." She grumbles, getting cranky and stares at the empty plate on the dresser, two coke cans by it.

"I didn't take you for a smoker. Why didn't you say so? Here." And Aria digs in her purse before producing a pair of cigarettes and opening the window that Sierra's sitting next too. After the two light up they sit in companionable silence.

"I'm probably not gonna make it to the end of the week." Aria sighs and flicks the ash off her cigarette.

"I know." She breathes, and Sierra nods biting her lip and staring at the mirror.

Day one of not taking her medication.

* * *

Usually when Sierra doesn't take her medication, it induces bad dreams and restless nights.

Which explains why she hardly got any sleep last night and her endless period had started today. (Why else did you think she took birth control?)

"Seriously, give me a little more to work with huh?" Aria complains, shoving a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a white long sleeve in Sierra's hands and sending her off to the bathroom with a box of tampons.

"Sorry." The latter yawns, and gets in the shower with that, the hot water irritating her skin so she uses the soap with moisturizer in it and getting dried off and dressed rather quickly leaving Aria to dry and style her hair.

Apparently make up was included as well.

Something Sierra almost never wore.

"You medicated or somethin'?" Aria asks after a moment, Sierra's eye twitched at the liquid liner pen.

"Why?" Sierra asks defensively, and Aria gives her a look.

"My girlfriend's on Xanax, her knee bounces as bad as yours is whenever she forgets to take it." Sierra's knee almost immediately stops bouncing, making the stylist scoff a little before finishing the former's make up. "Heartless bastards…" She grumbles, making Sierra smile lightly. There's a knock at the door.

"Hurry up. We gotta go soon." A tall man answers, bald and a sort of mustaches starting from where his sideburns would be and running up around his upper lip. His suit is all black and he has a little red handkerchief poking out of the coat pocket. Sierra notices he's got burns, (Or maybe it's a sort of rash), on his knuckles.

"You can't rush beauty!" Aria snaps, before the door shuts again and the red head sighs. "Well, let's get going then. Here, put these on." Sierra takes some heeled boots from her and the socks that came with them. "Bathroom." Aria orders once Sierra slides them on.

"Did they tell you what's going to happen to me?" Sierra asks, her hands shaking from not only the fact that she may or may not die tonight, but that the look the mobster had given her.

It was a look that a man would give a woman who's being sold off. Pure pity.

"Something about being the boss' toy thing. I'm not sure. I got nauseous when they started talking about wanting a couple thousand for you…" Aria mumbles, curling some of the layers of hair and pulling it all back in a low bun, leaving some hair out and moves back to start pulling roughly on Sierra's inky black hair, working it into a braid.

Her stomach churns.

"Hey, hey. Boss here, isn't gonna let that happen though. Just said something roughly in Russian and they backed down. I imagine it has something to do with the fact that you're on an amber alert now." Sierra raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Aria nods.

"When I went home last night there was an amber alert with your description. Yeah, I'm fairly sure you're not going back to Russia with these guys." Aria wraps a clear rubber band around the braided piece of her and bunches it with the rest of Sierra's hair. "C'mon." Sierra wobbles to her feet and Aria hands her a cigarette. "Figured you could use a last minute pick me up." Sierra smiles at her while the same mafia boss pokes his head in.

"Let's go." He says simply, as if it's the only English he knows before guiding her out of the room to a somewhat nice apartment where plenty of other mobsters are stirring.

Sierra shies away at the various hungry looks and cat calls and wolf whistles.

"_Zatknis'!_" (Shut up!) Aria hands her a rain jacket with a fleece lining the inside while Sierra flinches away from the boss who now has a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He then points to a random mobster with spiked up blonde hair and glasses lining his bright blue eyes. "_V , voz'mite stilist dom i oplatit' yeye._" (You, take the stylist home and pay her.) He then points to two more mobsters; both have dark hair and matching eyes. They're dressed in suites as well, one in orange and the other in red. "_Vy dvoye poydete s nami. Ostal'nyye iz vas , uderzhivaya fort , poka ya ne vernus'._" (You two are coming with us. The rest of you hold down the fort until I get back.)

Sierra pulls on the jacket and shoves the cigarette into one of the six pockets, while the boss and two other mobsters lead her out of the apartment and down the stairs to where a black '99 Bentley Arnage is waiting.

What?

She knows expensive cars when she sees them. The bookstore she worked at had quite a few car magazines lying around. Besides, it's not too hard to guess when you've got a Bentley symbol right above the noticeable grill of the car.

Once she's inside and the two similar mobsters are upfront and the boss next to Sierra, she looks at his hands which are folded above his lap respectfully. He's looking out the window as they pull out of the parking garage and start driving uptown towards the more expensive and fancy hotels and neighborhoods.

"What are you gonna do with me?" She asks quietly, and the boss looks at her.

"Nothing you should worry about." His thick Russian accent answers, and Sierra shies into her seat lightly with the hungry looks the two upfront are giving her in the rearview mirror. The boss then spits something at them sounding very angry and kicking the passenger's seat before they focus back on the road with that.

"You should really just drop me off at the police station…" The boss silences Sierra's bargain with a look and she looks down at her hands which are still shaking and picking at the skin on the sides of the nails. "Sorry." She mumbles, and there's dead silence afterwards. The radio not even playing anything.

Once they've reached a certain hotel, (Sierra notices the words Copley Plaza Hotel written on the awning hanging over the entrance), the Boss gets out and motions for Sierra to follow him.

"Head down." He says simply and there's something silver glinting in his pocket pointing towards her. Sierra glances at it briefly before looking back down at her feet as she follows him through the front door.

It was a gun.

Why treat her gently then use a gun on her though?

_Because now you can run. _

Oh.

Sierra glances at the gun again while the two mobsters from the car join the boss and Sierra in the elevator before it goes up to the seventh floor.

It feels like something's wrapping tightly around her chest, and a quickly glance at Sierra's shaking hands fisted in the sleeves of her jacket says she's having an attack.

God now would be the worst time to have one.

Sierra stands up a little straighter and screws her eyes shut while taking deep breaths. She needs a pattern to follow though.

Find a pattern…find a briefly glances at the lights above the elevator door, lighting up every few seconds. Okay…

"_Chto s ney sluchilos'?_" (What's wrong with her?) One of the mobsters says, Sierra's learned to ignore their Russian jibber jabber.

One, two, three, four, breathe.

One, two, three, four, breathe.

"I said head down!" The boss hisses, pushing Sierra's head down a little too roughly when she had looked up at the floor counter, and making her loose her count and balance.

"_Tam-to s ney ne tak!" _(There's something wrong with her!) Soon enough the doors open and Sierra bolts out of the elevator and presses herself against the wall, the clock above her creating a nice pattern for her breathing to follow.

"_Etotrevoga napadeniya._" (It's an anxiety attack.) The boss assures, before getting Sierra back on her feet one she's stopped shaking and shoved his gun back in it's holster behind his jacket, the two mobsters doing the same.

"_Budet li ona budet v poryadke?_" (Will she be okay?) The one in orange says, and Sierra detects a hint of worry behind his harsh tone.

"_Ona budet v poryadke. Prosto nuzhno nemnogo yedy i otdykha._" (She'll be fine. Just needs some food and rest.) The boss assures as the three of them approach the presidential suite were two more bosses are waiting with their one or two wingmen, (Sierra's not keeping count anymore), and the boss guiding her scoffs before leading her towards the bar, she notes there's no stools so she just takes to standing. "Stay here. You no talk to anyone." She nods as he hands her a sheet of paper from behind the counter, which she notices as the room service menu. "Get something to eat. Here is phone." Sierra nods and looks through the options while standing there awkwardly and keeping an eye out for the few mobsters that stare at her. Soon enough they take to ignoring her and chatting amongst themselves in Russian until Sierra picks up the phone and orders herself a coke and a sandwich with fries. She needs bread in her system.

It really only takes a moment for her food to get here, and the boss that had been taking care of her gestures towards the cushy chairs only a few feet away from her, which she follows and sits at where he sets her food and soda.

"Thank you…" She breathes quietly, and he nods before joining the mob bosses that are now flowing in steadily until the clock on one of the walls reads eight thirty and Sierra's plate has remnants of lettuce and tomato on it. Ketchup's in a corner on the plate, now hardened due to oxygen and time, and there's only melted ice in the glass that once held all of Sierra's coke.

"_Tak chto Nikolay? Ona vasha suka?_" (So what Nikolai? She your bitch?) Sierra watches as 'her' mob boss' eyes harden as quite a few men chuckle, making Sierra think they're talking about some sort of sport or something. She still hasn't gotten quite comfortable, feeling like a child being forced to a dinner with their parents and coworkers. Having to watch without understanding what they're talking about.

"_Zatkni past'._" (Shut the fuck up.) He shoots back, and from what the last person said, or at least from what she's gathered from the foreign language, 'her' boss' name is Nikolai.

"_O, tak ona ne? Togda, vozmozhno, my mogli by vse vzyat' treshchiny na ney._" (Oh, so she's not? Then maybe we all could take a crack at her.) By now everyone's taking to picking at Nikolai, and by some of their glances at her, she figures she's involved in the conversation somehow now.

Soon enough, Nikolai's had enough and stands up with his boys and brings out their guns, pointing them at the guy who was initially prodding the bull, making his blue eyes widen and he stands up, bringing a gun from a holster hidden by his vest and his boys follow as well. Sierra shrinks into her chair as she analyzes the guy. He's got brownish blonde hair, blue eyes, and is dressed in a white button up, a black vest, and gray pants and dress shoes.

He's definitely got a strange sense of style.

"_Mal'chiki! Pozhaluysta, ya khotel by, chtoby eta vstrecha bez oruzhiya, uchastvuyushchikh_." (Boys! Please, I'd like to have this meeting without guns involved.) Sierra shrinks a little more as the Boss walks in, dressed in a khaki colored suit, dark hair that's got an extremely weird cut too it, (Like a bowl with a weird square cut for his forehead, it's something Sierra would swear she'd see on a child) and two guys follow him, one setting a case on the bar counter and the other watching as both groups of mobsters slowly lower their guns and put them away.

Nikolai looks at Sierra then the bar, as if he wants her too…

Oh. Okay.

Sierra gets up and stands behind the bar, using the counter to hide herself while the boss looks at her, (He also reminds Sierra slightly like a bug), before he goes to pace around the room and starts speaking in Russian getting everyone's attention.

Sierra does a head count around the room. In total there's nine guys and Sierra has no way of running out. The black case though…

She looks at it before sneakily sliding it off the bar counter and behind it and silently sliding the zipper open and her eyes bug out a little.

There has to at least be a couple hundred thousand in here! Holy shit...

Sierra looks up at the mobsters, deep in concentration at what their boss is saying before Sierra zips the case back shut again and puts it back on the counter.

She has an idea…just needs to wait till everyone's not paying attention to her. Though that's kind of hard when she's the only female in the room.

"_Tak, Nikolay, pochemu vzyat's soboy zhenshchinu, kotoraya yest' yantarnoye preduprezhdeniye na golove khm?_" (So, Nikolai, why bring along a woman that's got an amber alert on her head hm?) And Nikolai looks down and adjusts the collar of his shirt a little before opening his mouth to answer before Sierra jumps as the head boss is spinning around in circles shouting something rather loudly and passionately. "_Potomu chto vy ne dumali! My bezhim vysokiy operatsiyu zdes', eto slishkom tsennaya veshch' dlya vas ne dumat' i vzyat' s soboy zalozhnika! Teper' u nas yest', chtoby ubit' yeye, potomu chto ona mozhet opoznat' vsekh nas!_" (Because you weren't thinking! We're running a high operation here that's too precious for you not to be thinking and bring along a hostage! Now we've got to kill her, because she can ID us all!)

The next thing Sierra knows, there's something falling through the ceiling and the first thing she does is grab the case and duck behind the counter while she hears several silenced shots go off, some even hitting the wall where she would've been had she not moved.

Sierra presses herself against the cabinets as she hears two weights hitting the carpet before they get up and she hears the boss that was once raving mad, now begging as she hears two clicks, not entirely sure if they're clicks of guns or something else.

"And shepherds we shall be, for thee my lord for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris et Filii, Spiritus Sancti."

* * *

**A/N: Good place to end? Bad place to end? I felt it was a good note to end on, very theatrical. You can also blame my boyfriend for this being posted so late. He was distracting me on FaceTime while I was editing this chapter. It would've been posted a good two hours earlier had he not been distracting me.**

**I'm trusting Google Translate on all the Russian here by the way. Feel free to let me know if any of it is wrong.**

**Review for questions/thoughts/suggestions.**

**If you liked this story feel free to drop a favorite and follow it to know when I update again. **

**I'll see you guys on Sunday. :)**

**-Alice**


	9. A Day to Remember

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long to upload. It's kinda hard writing and watching both the Walking Dead and Game of Thrones at the same time. And on a note, does this chapter feel off to anyone? Just me? (Please let it be just me.)**

**And I'll let you guys just get too this. It took quite a while to write, (12 pages!), so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**  
If it Means Alot to You - A Day to Remember  
Have Faith in Me - A Day to Remember  
You Had me At Hello - A Day to Remember  
(I was also watching Game of Thrones during this, could also explain why it feels off to me)

**Review replies:**

**mamareadstomuch2: **Sorry! I didn't know you didn't like cliffies, lol. I'll try to keep that in mind. But I feel like a good story always needs a good cliffhanger y'know?

**MiaandB: **I know! They're prayer is just too awesome. My sister and I have it memorizes by now with how many times we've watched it.

**SoFarFromPerfect90: **Here's an update for ya! Glad you loved it. :)

**Dragon (Guest): **Yeah, I'm surprised I've seen a very limited amount of this idea passed around on FF. Thought it would've been explored a little more.

**Also, thanks to anyone and everyone who has favorited or followed this story. You mean just as much as these reviews up here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing recognized as Boondock Saints material. I only own my OC's.**

**Enjoy you guys. :)**

* * *

**Sierra**

"_Now, I think, instead of the usual jibber jabber that we always do, I think today we'll be trying to…open up to everyone, huh?" Karen says while Sierra brings down the hood to her sweater and drops her purse to the side of her chair. Some people agree, Candice is all for it. But then there are people like Geoff, Sierra, and Lou that don't even care. "Well then, who'd like to start?" Candice raises her hand, but Karen's eyes fall on Sierra._

_Why?_

_WHY?_

Why?

"_C'mon Short-stack," Geoff mumbles, "Don't kill Karen's dreams." Sierra sighs and gets up, keeping her arms crossed over as she heads over to the podium and leans over it._

"_Okay, so I guess I'll just tell you guys my favorites." Candice pouts a little, but sits up and pays attention to Sierra. "Uh, favorite color…probably blue. But not the blue of Candice's shirt," There's a round of chuckles as the blonde looks down at her bright blue top and smiles, "More like a sky blue." _

"_How poetic." Lou chuckles and Sierra shrugs._

"_Favorite pastime is writing I guess so..." She shrugs with a smile as Carol beams at her. She looks better, healthier. Hair not so crinkly, a little more color to her skin, maybe her kids are going easier on her. _

"_How about a favorite movie?" Geoff asks, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Sierra hums a little._

"_Probably either _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ or _Batman_." She answers._

"_Which one?" Peter asks, and Sierra grins._

"_Ah, probably the one with Catwoman and the Penguin. I think that's Batman Returns but I'm not too terribly sure." Karen smiles._

"_Thanks Sierra." She nods and takes her seat by Geoff and Peter again as Candice dances up to the podium._

* * *

"_So…wait…you're okay with them just…dying like that?" Sierra asks as Connor and Murphy sit across from her at her dining table, munching away at their Chinese take-out boxes, and Aerosmith playing lightly in the background from her record player. They were currently talking about a news story they heard about a shootout and all suspects had been killed. The police were trying to apprehend a group of serial killer suspects. _

"_As long as people like Charles Manson don't show their ugly mugs again, yeah." Murphy answers, taking a long drink from his beer. _

"_But…would you yourself sign their death certificates?" She asks, for some reason, she thinks that the boys' idea of justice is just a little bit muffed. _

"_Lass, let's put it this way. You come home, find a man with a gun in yer home, ready to kill ya fer no reason. And they just slide it right off 'is back. Think that's justice right there?" Connor asks, taking a breather from his noodles._

"_Alright, no, but still-" She answers, and Murphy cuts her off._

"_And drug dealers, jus' handin' out drugs. People gettin' blasted, doin' things they normally wouldn't do. Not gettin' arrested fer it. Justice?" She sighs._

"_Alright fine. Say you kill everyone in Boston who's done your version of wrong. What do you do?" She asks, sticking her chopsticks in the box of orange chicken and leans forward._

"_Run." Connor answers, completely serious and Sierra raises an impressed eyebrow._

"_Just like that?" She asks, and Murphy nods, tossing his empty box in the trash can._

"_Just like tha'." She frowns a little._

"_And what about me?" They stop for a minute. "Doc? Rocco? Just gonna leave us to hang like that?" Connor sighs. _

"_Lass, when you're runnin' from the law, ye kinda hafta leave yer friends behind." Murphy answers and Sierra frowns. _

"_I just figured you were different." She teases lightly, in hopes of bringing up the mood._

_Connor grins._

"_Well o' course we are lass. D'ya really think we'd become vigilantes?" He laughs and Sierra grins a little as Murphy joins him. _

"_Promise me something?" Sierra says after a minute, going back to her food, Murphy hums._

"_What's that lass?" He asks, grabbing another box of fried rice and cracking it open._

"_If you do become _super heroes_," Connor laughs at her emphasis, "And if you do run from the country, write to me." Murphy looks at her. "Oh please, I'm too much of a flight risk to go with you, between depression and anxiety I don't think going out of the country for the rest of my life will do me any good." Connor sighs and takes a drink from his beer, by now the album's finished and the record player's stopped._

"_Fine. We promise." He answers, and Murphy nods. "But!" Sierra raises an eyebrow at him. "We're not becomin' _super heroes _fer Christ's sake." She laughs with him. _

"_Lord's fuckin' name!" Murphy cries and they both cross themselves and Sierra rolls her eyes a little as she gets up and changes the record._

* * *

Sierra's shaking behind the bar counter, hiding still, and clutching her knees closer to her, the case of money scratching against her chin and the zippers rattling from her body shaking.

"Well, name one thing yer gonna this stupid fuckin' rope for."

Wait…

What?

"That was way easier than I thought."

"Aye."

Connor?

Murphy?

"On TV you've always got that guy that jumps over the sofa."

"And then you gotta shoot him fer ten fuckin' minutes too."

"Aye."

"Christ…we're good."

"Yes we are!"

Sierra smirks a little to herself.

_Lord's fucking name._

"Wasn't there a case on the counter?" Sierra freezes, the small smile slipping from her face as she presses herself against the cabinets.

"Aye, there was. Where d'ya suppose it went?" Her rain jacket makes a '_swish_' sound, usually the one where you're running the material of a windbreaker against itself as you're trying to move as she's throwing the strap of the bag over her head.

"Suppose that it's behin' tha counter or somethin'." That would be Murphy answering Connor's initial question.

"Aye, let's take a look then shall we?" And Sierra flinches as something black is thrust into her face.

"Lass?" She looks lightly up at Murphy who's pushing Connor's gun away from her face.

"I'm sorry." She breathes, and that throws the twins for a loop.

"Sorry fer what lass? You've done nothin' wrong." The lighter answers, kneeling with the other, trying to gently pry her fingers away from her knees.

"I should've just stayed inside. I shouldn't have come to check on you guys…" She answers, almost silent and Connor successfully pries her nails out of the denim and flattens out her hand that's shaking violently now.

"Lass, ye don' need ta worry about that now." Murphy assures her as the doorbell buzzes and Connor gets up. Sierra jerks her head towards the door and Murphy presses a firm kiss to her forehead before getting up and pulling a ski mask over his head.

"Bastard." She hears. "This has got to be his big break."

There's a strong difference between Connor and Murphy's accent, the formers is thicker and stronger while Murphy's is softer, more like the ones you hear in movies. So Sierra's pretty confident that it was Connor who just spoke.

Though she still can't seem to find function in her legs.

"C'mon…" She breathes, punching her shins a little, making her right leg give out and lay flat on the floor, making the case slide to her right side and hit the floor with a thud.

Soon she jumps at the sound of dishes clattering and screaming, it's probably Connor again.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Rocco?

Oh dear…

"Shut up! Get on the ground!" She peeks around the bar counter as Connor and Murphy throw Rocco down to the ground, pointing their guns at him.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot. We're on the same side. Boss must've sent me in as backup. I'm Rocco! I'm the funny man. That ain't my name." He's gesturing wildly to his name tag, Sierra can't exactly read it from her.

"Where's your gun?" Murphy shouts as Rocco's flailing beneath their guns.

"Where's your gun?" Connor enunciates.

"I'm the fuckin' funny man! It's right here. Right here." He gestures to his waistband. "That ain't my real name." Sierra raises an eyebrow as Connor brings out a revolver. Now, she's not an expert on guns, but she's pretty sure that most revolvers only shoot about five or six bullets.

"What the fuck? Jeez!" Connor stands up and turns around in frustration before crouching down again and hitting Murphy on the arm with the gun. "It's a fuckin' six shooter." He hisses, and Sierra hides back behind the counter when Rocco takes to panting and looking around.

By now her left leg has lost all sorts of feeling so she easily lays it out and lies the case on her legs while her left leg tenses before going numb.

"There's nine bodies genius!" She hears Murphy bark.

"What the fuck were you gonna do? Laugh the last three to death, funny man?" Connor yells.

"Papa Joe said there was only two! In and out!" Sierra raises an eyebrow.

Since when did mafia bosses get numbers wrong?

"Boy, you guys sure did a good job. Ah, shit. You guys are good huh? Cool masks where'd you get 'em?" Sierra raises an eyebrow as she peaks around the bar counter again, and jerks as she heaves, holding a hand to her mouth.

Nine bodies, just…everywhere.

"We gotta do him right here!" Connor growls.

"Right now!" Murphy agrees.

"Don't, please! I'm the funny man!" Rocco begs and Sierra feels the huge wave of nausea pass as she bends over the case a little.

"Right!"

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me, please!"

"Right!"

"Don't kill me please! I'm the funny man!" That's when she hears the boys laughing and Sierra removes her hand from her mouth and looks up a little before she throws the case away from her and turns to lose what was ever in her stomach for the past few hours.

"What a fuckin' idiot!"

She's just glad they hadn't heard, she needs to breathe and not smell blood.

"Fuckin'…what the fuckin' fuck- who the fuck- fuck this fuckin'- how did you two fuckin' fucks…Fuck!" Rocco shouts.

"Well, that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." Connor responds, making his brother chuckle as Sierra finally wobbles to her feet, wiping the drool and vomit from her mouth.

"You alright lass?" Murphy asks, and now Rocco's ranting and raving about how she was here.

"Hmmm…mmm…" She hums, holding up a one and wobbling some more.

"Dear brother I think she's gonna be sick."

"Already have…" She responds to Connor's statement while Murphy helps her sit down on the armchair she was sitting on before this all happened and keeps her from looking at the bodies.

"Where's the case?" Connor wonders aloud, going behind the counter and pulling a face.

"Sorry." She mumbles, grabbing a napkin from next to what was her lunch and wiping off her hand.

"S'alright lass. 'Least you hadn't chucked on the case." He responds.

"We need to get outta here." Rocco responds once the case is safely on the counter again.

"She alright on her feet?" Connor asks Murphy, who shrugs.

"I'll be fine." She answers, making the lighter twin nod.

"Roc, Murph, you two go through the front. Me and Sierra will head through the back, meet up at Roc's." Connor says, and the darker twin starts up an argument.

"_Non sto lasciandola sola._" (I'm not leaving her alone) Connor rolls his eyes at his brother as he shrugs on his jacket and stuffs the ski mask back into one of his pockets.

"_Vous n'êtes pas la laisser seule. Je suis avec elle et elle a besoin d'espace._" (You're not leaving her alone. I'm with her and she needs space.) Murphy frowns.

"_Mi sentirei molto meglio se fossi con lei._" (I'd feel a lot better if I were with her.) He responds, shrugging on his jacket and Rocco walks over to block Sierra's view from the string of bodies.

"You alright?" He asks, and Sierra makes a 'so-so' motion with her hand.

The Italian and French started getting louder between the twins.

"Boys." Sierra gags as she speaks, Rocco putting a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Tha's my final word on it Murph." The darker twin growls before grabbing the case and beckoning Rocco towards the door. Connor sighs as Sierra keeps an eye trained on her shoes. "C'mon lass, we got a bit o' walkin ta do." He beckons and she nods, taking his shrugged off coat over her head as they leave the room.

They're silent as he calls up an elevator and grabs two black duffel bags off the floor and stuffs his things in one of them.

"Can we stop by my place before we head to Roc's? I'd feel more comfortable out of…all this." She mumbles and gestures to her clothing, making Connor nods as Sierra pulls out her and pulls out the braid.

"Are you alright lass?" He asks, and Sierra's silent for a moment.

"Ask me again when we're at Rocco's." Connor nods.

"Everything will be alright lass, I promise." She hums a little under her breath.

"I know Connor. I know."

* * *

"_I'm live from the Copley Plaza Hotel, where we have just been informed that the largest multiple murder in Boston's history has just taken place. We have learned that there were nine victims, all deeply involved in a notoriously violent Russian crime syndicate, right here in Boston…" _Sierra changes the channel, landing on a movie while the boys are sitting in the dining room talking.

That didn't take very long.

On the walk to Sierra's apartment Connor had basically explained the jist of it. He and Murphy had been given a message from God to wipe out all evil so that good may flourish.

And she'd told him what she saw in the case, which made him pick her up and spin her around in a hug and showering her with various "Thank You"'s in various different languages.

Though at her apartment she'd only changed into one of Connor's black long sleeves that hung on her tiny frame a little, her heavier jacket, and her boots before they grabbed her purse and left after feeding the cats.

"Fuck it!" Sierra jumps as Rocco slams his hands on the dining table. Right now she's digging in her purse for her medication so she at least can sleep tonight. "There's so much shit that pisses me off!" Rocco paces for a minute before turning back to the boys, snapping, "You two should recruit. 'Cause I'm sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these crack-pipin', ass-wipin', motherless lowlifes to get me!" Sierra chuckles a little as she finds her pill bottles and package, getting the ones she needs and walking around the Italian and heading towards his fridge.

"Hallelujah Jaffar." Sierra lets out a laugh as she rummages through the fridge.

"Do you have anything that's not alcoholic?" She asks, interrupting the current conversation.

"We have sodas; they're not in the fridge." Rocco answers and she shuts it, doing a three-sixty in the kitchen.

"Where are they?" She asks stupidly, making the brothers laugh and Rocco chuckle as he heads towards the kitchen and reaches by the microwave to bring her a can of Pepsi. "Thank you. I'll get to ordering some pizza." She says, and Rocco squeezes her shoulder as she grabs the phone and lounges in the recliner by Connor and picking up the phone book.

"So you're not talking about just mob guys right?" Rocco steers the conversation back and Sierra drops the cocktail of medication into her mouth and pops the tab to her soda. "You're talkin' about pimps and drug dealers and all that shit, right?" He asks.

Sierra looks as Murphy's pulling a face and nodding, Connor doing pretty much the same while loading some bullets into a clip.

"Oh yeah." The lighter twin answers. Rocco runs a hand through his hair.

"Fuck. You guys could do this every goddamn day." Sierra scoffs lightly with a smile as she finds the number for a pizza place not too far from Roc's apartment.

"We're sorta like 7-Eleven. We're not always doin' business, but we're always open." Murphy says, and Sierra smiles as she dials away.

"Mmm, that is nicely put." Connor compliments.

"Thank you very much." Sierra laughs as she asks them what sort of pizza they want.

"Whatever you feel like orderin'. Looks like I'm payin' anyways." Rocco answers, and she smiles lightly.

"So just cheese then?" There's a hum of agreement around her. She shrugs. "Alright then."

After the pizza's ordered, Rocco's shed his hotel catering jacket, revealing a white t-shirt and steals one of the boys' masks and tries to light his cigarette as Sierra rolls the one Aria gave her in her fingers.

Is she even alive?

Sierra sighs but lights it up and blows the smoke in Skippy's face as he jumps into her lap while she takes a drink from her soda, feeling the Xanax work its way into her system, helping her quench the anxious feeling of not being in her home.

"Aye, lass," She hums and looks at Connor, "Door?" He teases lightly and she smiles a little, taking the twenty from Rocco and going towards the front door to come face to face with a kid no older than seventeen with braces and acne coating his face.

"Two large cheeses?" He asks, and Sierra nods her confirmation. "Alright, that'll be eighteen fifty." She passes over the bill.

"Keep the change, sorry I don't have a bigger tip." He shrugs.

"Thank you. It's fine." She takes the two pizzas.

"Have a nice night kid." He smiles back.

"Thanks, you too." And she kicks the door shut with that.

She turns around to see Murphy run towards where she's standing by the door and take the pizzas away from her, landing a small kiss on Sierra's forehead and dashing towards the kitchen and dropping them on the stove. Sierra just stands back watching the boys attack the pizzas.

"And I thought I was a vulture." She mumbles, looking down at her hands to spot them shaking.

She curls them into fists and goes back to her recliner as Murphy sits down and passes her a slice which she takes silently.

Soon enough, the ski mask Rocco had stolen was snatched off his head while he was looking at Murphy's knife.

"I will fuck you up dude." He jokes, turning the knife towards Connor who's stuffing the hat in one of the bags.

"Sure you will." Sierra shoots back as Connor takes a drink from the bottle of whiskey and Skippy jumps up onto the table, making Rocco blow smoke in his face.

Sierra's fairly sure she's had about three slices of pizza, but the boys had outweighed her in drinks and in slices of pizza. (They had killed a box alone!)

She's only had three cans of Pepsi though when Murphy starts turning on his back on the table and pointing an unloaded gun in an obscure direction.

"So then we go through the fuckin' ceiling like this-" Connor frowns along with Sierra before the lighter twin tries to roll Murphy off the table, who isn't budging until Connor just smacks his arm. "Ow! Lass he just hit me!" Murphy complains, making Sierra laugh.

"Well don't point fucking guns at people even if they're not loaded." She shoots back.

"There, see!" Connor quips and Rocco's laughing as he's taking a drink from the whiskey bottle.

"Guns are _always _loaded." She advises.

"Oh, boy. You fuckin' guys. You ruined me. I'm fuckin' done." The slices the boys were once favoring were thrown on the table. "Permanent fuckin' package boy." Sierra sighs.

"Who said that? You can take credit on that y'know?" Murphy says, and Sierra laughs a little at his mouth full of pizza.

"What are you serious?" Rocco asks, grabbing the whiskey bottle again.

"Yeah. Fuck it. If you think about it, it's all you can do really. I mean, you can't go in there and tell him it was us." The darker twin answers.

"Are we seriously talking about this right now?" Sierra asks, Connor shrugs at her while Rocco and Murphy keep talking.

"Climb the corporate ladder, boy. Don, Rocco." They share a laugh as Sierra gets up and scratches Skippy behind his ears on her way to the kitchen for another soda.

"Fuck it." The boys don't stop laughing as Sierra drops another one of her cans in the sink with various other dishes and reaches in the box for another slice to snack on. "I'm doin' it. I deserve it. I've been workin' for those fat bastards since I've been in high school. Look at this fuckin' place. They're fuckin' me man."

Connor says something and looks towards his left while Sierra spots Murphy munching on what's left of his pizza with a cigarette bobbing in his mouth. "They can suck my pathetic little dick! And I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce, just so the fat bastards can get a taste of home while they're at it." Rocco shouts and Sierra shakes her head with a laugh while the boys laugh as well.

"You do that Roc. I'll work at T.G.I's with quesadillas and burgers." Murphy bends over in laughter and Connor supports his forehead while laughs.

"Fuck it! I'm doin' it. It is done!" He pounds his hands on the table as Skippy meows, and a loud bang goes off, sending a bloody mess against the wall and Sierra jumps up on the counter and presses herself against the cabinets. "Shit! Shit, shit!" Rocco's fallen out of his chair, along with Connor and Murphy, the twins running for the living room, the darker one rolling over the recliner and they stand in the doorway.

"Oh my god!" Murphy's shouting, hanging onto Connor as they stand and Rocco yanking everything down and off the walls, and jumping up.

"What the fuck!"

"I'm hit!"

"Oh, fuck!"

"What the fuck!" Sierra drops her slice of pizza and gets down from the counter and curls into a crouch in the corner of the kitchen cabinets.

"Roc! You're not hit! Holy shit…" She pants, burying her face in her arm that are crossed over her knees.

"Lass you okay?" Connor asks her.

"I can't believe that just fuckin' happened!" Murphy shouts, his voice risen a little in hysterics.

"Is it dead?" Rocco asks, making Sierra look up at him.

"What?" She asks, getting up and out of her curled up position.

"Oh my god!" Murphy cries, turning towards the living room before turning back around and walking around the dining table and bloody mess and heads towards the kitchen. He wraps Sierra in a reassuring hug, rubbing the sleeves of, (Technically not hers), her shirt up and down her arms as she tries to calm down her heart rate.

"I'm going to bed. Rocco I'm stealing your bed." She calls, squeezing Murphy's arm a little as she turns.

"Night Sierra." The Italian calls, not arguing a bit.

"Night lass." Connor rests a hand on her shoulder as she turns and goes into his room, finding the sheets a little ruffled, an ashtray on his nightstand with a whiskey bottle which she moves off the nightstand and kicks away a few t-shirts and pairs of jeans.

She kicks off her boots and sits on the bed for a little bit, a cold sweat breaking out on her neck, making her rub her face and neck before bringing her legs up and closer to her chest.

A knock on her door makes her look.

"Yeah?" She calls, and Murphy pokes his head in.

"Fuck, Rocco's got a messy room." She laughs a little.

"Like your apartment is any better." She shoots back as he sits on the bed.

"True…you alright lass?" She shrugs.

"I was kidnapped by the Russian mob, had them killed not so much in front of me, and just saw a cat get shot…I'm…I don't know." She shakes her head, bringing her now shoulder length hair to one side as she turns towards Murphy. "I'm confused on how I should even feel. I've been shaking all day." She holds up a hand to show him as the appendage tremors.

"I'm sorry that 'appened to ya lass. I swear if I could've gotten to ya…" She shakes her head.

"Guess we were both helpless in that situation." He shrugs.

"Yer back now. And tha's tha'." She nods as he pulls her into a hug. "An' I should let ya sleep." She shrugs.

"Can stay in here if you want." She mumbles, and he looks at her.

"Yer sure?" She nods.

"Just no funny business." She teases, making him laugh a little as he kicks off his boots.

"Alrigh' scoot over then." She grins and moves to one side of the large king sized bed and Murphy moves close to her. "I won' bite." He looks at her. "'Less you wan' me to." She smacks his arm a little as he laughs and pulls her closer, her back facing his chest and his arms around her torso, his face buried in her hair.

"Night Murph." She mumbles.

"Night lass." He sighs.

* * *

**A/N: So! Not much to say down here except that this chapter was twelve pages long so that's why it took so long to get it up. (It was a monster to edit.) And I tried not to throw it too out of orbit there y'know?**

**Review for questions/thoughts/suggestions.**

**If you liked this story feel free to favorite it and follow it to know when I update again.**

**I'll see you guys on Friday! :)**

**-Alice**


End file.
